The rise of Xaver -days to Nome- (II)
by Titanflame
Summary: here the second part of The rise of Xaver. Aleu is about to return to Nome from her family along with Xaver, but the forces of evil are already on their trail. Meanwhile, an old rival of Balto is coming back to recover his revenge.
1. The journey begins

_**The rise of Xaver -days to Nome-**_

 _ **Chapter**_ _**1 the journey begins**_

 **Hi guys. here the second part of the rise of Xaver, I hope you like it and leave some reviews.**

 **P.S: I advise you to read the first part if you haven't already did.**

CyberWolf. Once upon a time it was a peaceful planet, where wolves spent their days in peace and serenity, thanks to wolf warriors: creatures endowed with powers capable of defeating the external forces that threatened the planet. Unfortunately, they didn't succeed in countering the power of the destroyer of the worlds, Dark Blade. Many wolves lost their lives that day, trying to defeat him. The planet was completely destroyed, and now Dark Blade is traveling to Earth to destroy it, but a warrior wolf has come back to life to avenge his family and his friends.

After defeating Sihen, a warrior wolf who had betrayed his people and joined with Dark Blade, Xaver returned with Nava on top of the hill and Aleu was waiting at the top. when the she-wolf saw Xaver, she ran to embrace him, but for Xaver that was the most painful hug ever since the wounds brought back during the fight, as soon as Aleu noticed that her friend had deep scratches on his body she began to worry, but Nava explained that the warrior wolves manage to regenerate in a very short time.

Aleu: "are you okay, Xaver? They seem to be very serious wounds"

Nava: "don't worry Aleu. The warrior wolves have the ability to regenerate over time "

Meanwhile, Xaver decided to change the argument. He was still shocked that a warrior wolf betrayed his country to ally with the enemy, and now he had many questions in his head.

Xaver: "master. There were other wolves warriors who allied themselves with Dark Blade? "

Nava: "certainly I wasn't expecting that Sihen to ally with the destroyer of worlds, although it was clear that there was something dark inside him. However, it's not sure if there are other enemy warrior wolves, but it is better to be on guard "

Shortly thereafter, Aleu and Xaver fell asleep, while Nava stayed awake to check the starry sky, in case there had been sudden attacks by Dark Blade's thugs. At that moment Aniu appeared, Xaver's guide.

 _Aniu: "Nava, are you all right?"_

 _Nava's mind: "thank you for helped Xaver in that fight"_

 _Aniu: "I din't do anything,_ _I only cured him from paralysis._ _Why don't you rest?_ _"_

 _Nava's mind: "I'm very worried._ _If Dark Blade has henchmen by his side, then this means that they will already be on our tracks, so it will be better to be ready for everything_ _and that Xaver will continue his training "_

Aniu actually knew that Xaver had promised Aleu that he would bring her home. At this point it was time to report back to Nava what he had discovered.

 _Aniu: "I know you don't like this, but Xaver has decided that tomorrow he wants to bring Aleu back to Nome"_

The old wolf shook his head in disappointment, he had already told his learner that Aleu was a dangerous distraction and that the responsibility he had was too important, and then he was sure that in case he was attacked by the allies of Dark Blade, he doesn't managed to get by himself. But Aniu thought otherwise.

 _Nava's mind: "that wolf has not yet understood that she is a distraction._ _Xaver is the only one who can save the Earth from Dark Blade, he has a big responsibility._ _I'm sorry to_ _think so_ _Aniu, but it's still too early to let him go alone"_

 _Aniu: "You talk like that because you don't know him very well._ _Have you ever wondered if maybe it's thanks to Aleu if Xaver has all that potential?_ _What I ask you, it's just to give him a chance_ _"_

Aniu disappeared while Nava returned to watch the area continuing to think about what Aniu had just told him. Meanwhile, outside the Earth's atmosphere, Dark Blade was looking for Sihen's energy, but the only thing he could glimpse was his body that gave off no energy. As soon as he discovered it, Dark Blade was amazed.

Dark Blade: " Sihen is dead. Damn it, apparently this warrior wolf is stronger than I thought ... or he just had luck "

In front of the destroyer of worlds appeared a male wolf from the copper-colored fur with black streaks and green eyes, his name was Varàg. Just like Niju, cause of hatred and thirst for revenge, he was enveloped in obscurity and acquired the skill of necromancy and illusion.

If a warrior wolf felt hate, anger or seeking revenge goes for a long period of time, it was enveloped by a negative force and it's powers are transformed into dark magic, sometimes even changing their appearance, and there's no way to reverse the process. This species of wolves is called: "Obscuris Wolves". And even if the transformation occurs very rarely, this species is defined the most aggressive of all Cyberwolf.

Varàg was in front of Dark Blade. he was curious to know what his next move would be, and seeing his ally, the destroyer of worlds already had in mind who to send to take care of Xaver.

Varàg: " then, my lord. Since Sihen has failed, who will be next to fight this wolf warrior? "

Dark Blade: "I was just thinking of you, Varàg. I think you have the right skills for this job "

Varàg: "well then. I'm leaving right away"

Dark Blade: "no. it will be better to wait, if we attack immediately he'll become more defensive and it is something that I want absolutely avoid. We will wait until he lower the guard "

 _ **The next morning...**_

The sun, rose in the sky and returned to shine the Alaskan soil. Xaver awoke in a good mood, and the first thing he saw was Aleu sleeping next to him, still remembering the promise he had made to her last night, that is, bring her back to Nome, her hometown. The warrior wolf got up and went to Nava to ask if he could skip training for today, of course Nava would never have accepted this kind of request, but at least he had to try.

Xaver: "master, I have to talk to you"

Nava: "very well, Xaver. I see you are already up and ready for training "

Xaver: "to be honest ... I had to tell you something ... "

Nava: "You will tell me after training, but now we think about practicing on the flight"

Xaver: * sigh * "fine. _**wings!**_ "

On the back of Xaver appeared wings of starlight and immediately rose from the ground . Meanwhile, Nava created a small sphere using a small amount of energy that slowly reached Xaver, q uello was an instrument that Nava used in the past to test the speed of his wings.

Nava: "as a first step you will have to follow that little ball and see how much you can keep up with it, this exercise is very useful for testing your speed in flight"

Suddenly the little sphere began to whiz in the sky and Xaver immediately started chasing her. The sphere was very fast, and despite the great effort, Xaver had a hard time standing behind the little sphere, whenever he was very close to his target, the latter unexpectedly changed direction becoming almost unattainable. the target started to go upwards up above the clouds, unfortunately Xaver lost sight of the target so he looked around trying to find him , but the only thing he saw looking down was the city of Nome. Xaver was intrigued to see all those humans in giror by the way, he wanted to take a closer look, but the small ball passed in front of his eyes and then resumed to chase.

Meanwhile, Nava and Aleu were looking at the sky to check how Xaver was doing. Immediately afterwards both the sphere and Xaver appeared from behind the trees. The sphere returned from Nava, while the latter began to count.

Nava: "one ... two ... three"

Xaver reached Nava three seconds after the ball. For Nava it was an excellent result, but Xaver had to show that he knew how to have great attack precision even in flight.

Nava: "hmm ... three seconds of delay. An excellent Xaver result, now let's see if you can fight in the air "

The old wolf created three rock walls as targets, while Xaver stood out from the targets and rose in flight. Immediately after Nava told his alike to hit the targets, and so he did.

Xaver: " _ **astral fireballs!**_ "

The silver wolf hit the targets with good precision, though he missed the targets several times, but in spite of everything Nava was satisfied with the great progress of his talent. He was almost convinced that maybe Xaver could even get by on his own, but to be sure he had to put him to the test again.

Nava: "Xaver, about that thing you wanted tell me ... I know already what it is "

Xaver: "what!"

Nava: "yesterday Aniu told me about the promise you made to Aleu "

Xaver: "yes ... it's true, I want to bring her back to Nome"

Nava: * sigh * "listen to me Xaver, you're the only one who has the skills to face Dark Blade. What I'm asking you is to let Aleu loose and continue to train "

Xaver: " I'm sorry, master. But I made a promise that I must keep "

Nava: " well ... so how about a fight, just you and me?"

Xaver: "a fight?"

Nava: "yes. If you win you can bring Aleu to Nome, and stay with her for a few days if you like ... but if I'm the one to triumph, you will stay here and Aleu will absolutely have to leave "

Aleu and Xaver were both shocked by what Nava had just said. The old wolf wanted to challenge his learner in a fight, and this time it would not be a training. Xaver continued to think about their first fight, and was intimidated by the immense strength of his master, but he did not care about all this. Xaver would never have retreated before a challenge , especially when it came to Aleu .

 _Xaver's mind: "damn._ _I have no hope of beating my master, when we fought for the first time it was just a training, so he showed only a part of_ _his power,_ _but I'm not a coward "_

Xaver: "I accept the challenge!"

Aleu: "but Xaver, it's okay. You don't have to fight because of me "

Xaver: "no. Aleu, you are more important "

At that moment, Aleu's face was completely red. It was the first time someone told her something so sweet.

Nava: "let me tell you right away that this will be a real fight, so I will use all my strength"

Xaver: "it's not a problem"

Meanwhile, the fight began immediately. Xaver lunged Nava, but his master was able to stop the attack with a rock wall, fortunately Xaver know how to counter it.

Xaver: " _ **mighty fist!**_ "

The Nava's rock wall was completely destroyed, Nava couldn't believe it, Xaver had just made a perfect mighty fist.

Nava: "a perfect mighty fist, Xaver. _**Bumper wind !**_ "

The silver wolf was hit by a powerful gust of wind that threw it into the air, but while it was hit by the wind, Xaver had time to use an attack.

Xaver: " _ **astral fireballs!**_ "

Xaver's attack was successful, but it looked like he had not done much damage. Suddenly, Nava rushed into his aliens, who in the meantime prepared to fight back, but Nava knew Xaver's way of fighting.

Xaver: " _**photonic claws!**_ "

Nava: " _ **cloud!**_ "

Just when Xaver was about to hit. Nava dissolved like a cloud and reappeared behind Xaver. Nava was sure he would not see his attack.

Nava: " _ **sharps stones!**_ "

Xaver: " _ **photonic barrier!**_ "

Xaver generated a barrier that protected him from Nava's attack. Immediately afterwards the young warrior wolf leaped into the air just above his master. But Nava did not notice that Xaver was on top of him and ready to attack him .

Xaver: " _ **comet!**_ "

The silver wolf struck his master, thrusting him away, but Nava recovered immediately. The silver wolf tried to hit Nava with his claws, but the old wolf leaped forward, avoiding the attack.

Nava: " _ **whips roots!**_ "

On the back of Nava appeared flexible roots, similar to tentacles. Nava launched a powerful series of blows with the roots, Xaver remained at the mercy of the blows until he freed himself by cutting the roots using the photonic claws. Xaver didn't know, but every time he was struck by his master, Nava absorbed his energy. Nava now had enough energy to activate legendary power. Green streaks appeared on Nava's fur and his eyes lit up.

Xaver got up with a lot of effort. Confronted with Nava, his energy was nearly exhausted, while his master was quite still high, but this didn't matter, he would give all of himself to allow to bring Aleu home. To be able to beat Nava, Xaver had in mind a last trick up his sleeve. Before the clash, Aniu had suggested some moves that didn't require much energy, but they were very effective. Immediately after Nava made a huge jump and then land force close to Xaver.

Nava: " _**legendary ground breaker!**_ "

Xaver: " _**flash attack !**_ "

Just as Nava landed on the ground, Xaver walked away with a speed never seen before. Xaver made a very fast shot and gave a powerful blow to Nava's abdomen, then hit him on the back and finally on his left side. Nava could not believe it, a warrior wolf was struggling with a legendary wolf despite having activated his legendary power.

The young warrior wolf spread his wings and jumped up to use new power, while Nava was confused because of the blows he suffered.

Xaver: " _ **electro star sphere!**_ "

Xaver created a sphere of astral energy that began to spin around to Xaver until it was fully charged with electricity, the silver wolf launched the ball, but before it could be struck, Nava picked up the sun's energy and immediately afterwards he threw a sphere of the sun against his learner.

Nava: " _ **legendary**_ _**solaris ball!**_ "

Both attacks went to sign generating an explosion, both Nava Xaver suffered severe damage. In the meantime, Aleu was still witnessing the great fight. When the dust dissolved, Nava was still standing and still able to fight, unfortunately the same could not be said for Xaver, the silver wolf was slumped on the ground and did not move anymore. Aleu rushed to Xaver to check if he was fine. The warrior wolf was still alive, but he had the energy completely exhausted ... despite having given all of himself Xaver had lost the challenge and felt guilty for his defeat.

Xaver: "I'm...sorry, Aleu ...I lose"

Aleu: "you did your best. Thank you for everything you did for me"

Aleu lovingly licked Xaver's cheek to thank him, thinking that this would be the last time they would see each other. Nava approached the two wolves with a smile on his face, the old wolf was proud to see how his learner had struggled with great strength and audacity, even holding a legendary wolf, so he decided to let him leave for Nome with Aleu.

Nava: "You know Xaver. There is a city called Nome not far from here, how about going with Aleu to take a look? "

Xaver: "but, master. I ..."

Nava: "Actually, I would never have allowed to separate you from Aleu, all this was just a test to see your skills. And you have shown that you have great willpower and these days you have improved a lot since the last time we clashed , and you also managed to put a legendary wolf in trouble ... you have all my respect"

The old wolf put a paw on Xaver's shoulder and gave him half his energy so he could face the long journey. Xaver got up full of energy and ready to leave, but before going he still had to thank his master.

Xaver: "thank you master for your teachings"

Nava: "it was a pleasure to have a learner like you. Now go"

Immediately after Xaver reached Aleu and together they walked towards Nome disappearing into the trees. Meanwhile, Nava watched the two young wolves away from each other by following the road to Nome.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	2. Nome

_**Chapter 2 Nome**_

 **Hi guys and welcome to the second chapter, I hope you like it and please let reviews.**

It had been an hour since Xaver left his master to continue the journey to the city of Nome along with Aleu. The two wolves were now inseparable, it seemed that every day they felt more united and that nothing could divide them.

As they continued towards the city, the two wolves kept talking to each other. Arriving near a river, they decided to stop and drink some water.

Aleu: "There is nothing better than drinking a little of water after a long walk. Right?"

Xaver: "yes. you're right"

Shortly after Xaver lay down on the green lawn to rest, and Aleu stood near to him. She was curious to know how Xaver had made the powers. He was going to find out if she could become a warrior she-wolf too.

Aleu : "Xaver. How did you get your powers?"

Xaver: "well ... it's a long story "

Aleu: "I like long stories"

The silver wolf smiled at his friend and decided to tell her what happened just before he met Aleu.

Xaver told Aleu that during the Cyberwolf assault, he attempted to defeat Dark Blade along with his friend, Haru. He sacrificed himself to make Haru use an attack that could have killed Dark Blade, but even Xaver was hit by his friend's attack, unexpectedly Dark Blade turned out to be alive and as a result Haru was killed by the demon. As soon as there seemed to be no more hope, but Xaver was brought into the astral world by Aniu, he was given the powers of the starlight and above all the possibility of returning to life and defeating the destroyer of worlds. It was discovered that Dark Blade was traveling to Earth, but thanks to his new wings he had managed to anticipate him.

Aleu continued to listen to Xaver's words. She was very interested and kept appearing new questions in her mind ... did not realize, however, that someone was listening to them from afar.

Aleu: "it's a really interesting story"

Xaver: "thank you"

Aleu: "can I ask you how do you use your powers?"

Xaver: "it's not a very complicated thing, I just concentrate the energy inside of me and then release it in the form of an attack"

Aleu: "maybe I can become a warrior wolf too or maybe you can teach me"

 _Aniu: "my dear Aleu, there are things that can not be taught"_

The two wolves turned and saw Xaver's guide right in front of them. Aniu had followed Xaver and Aleu by order of Nava, he wanted to make sure both of them were continuing their journey without problems.

Aleu: "who are you?"

 _Aniu: "my name is Aniu._ _And_ _as you know, I_ _'m Xaver's guide"_

Actually Aniu was there for a much more important reason. She was a living soul capable of being visible not only to her protégés, but also to the members of her family, and Aleu was her grandaughter...and it was time to tell the truth.

 _Aniu: "you'll be wondering how I know your name._ _Well ... you must know that I have known you for a very long time, even if we have never met,_ _and for all this time I have watched both you and your father_ _... I am your grandmother"_

The silver warrior wolf was very shocked by what Aniu had just revealed. Aleu, however, had never known her real grandmother so it was hard to believe the words of Aniu.

Aleu: "your name seems familiar to me, but ... I don't know. I find it hard to believe you, I've never met any of my grandparents. So how can I be sure you're not lying?"

 _Aniu: "don't worry. To be honest, I did not expect that you would have_ _believed_ _me_ _right away,_ _so I will not force you to believe me._ _I'll_ _let_ _you find out the truth"_

Aleu was very confused , meanwhile Aniu disappeared. Of course, she didn't trust a ghost, but it seemed that soul didn't seem to be lying. Shortly afterwards, Aleu remembered that during an argument with her father, he had described his mother who had a white fur like the snow and a melodious voice, the correct description of Aniu.

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

Not far from the two wolves, there was the city of Nome. A peaceful place, the exact harmony between civilization and nature, and where even humans had a close relationship with their dog friends.

At that time the new technologies were now also coming to Nome, but during the winter the sled dogs were still the most suitable means of transport when it came to deliveries or sports competitions.

Every year there were races between sled dog teams to compare who among them was the best. Only dogs with great physical strength, a formidable resistance and speed were chosen for this kind of competition, being a delivery dog was very different from a race dog because in addition to the hard training the roads to go were much more challenging in the races. The team that proved superior to others was rewarded with titles and praises; if for a human the prize was money, for the leader or the dog that stood before the rest of the team was assigned the golden collar.

However, Nome was famous for something else: three years ago a terrible epidemic of diphtheria was unleashed that hit all the children of the city and the medicines were almost unreachable due to a violent snowstorm. The only way was to send a team of sled dogs to another city, Nenana, the sled dogs unfortunately also were hampered by the storm and they were lost during the return to Nome. Fortunately, a half wolf named Balto, set off in search of the missing dog team, and thanks to his determination he found the team and managed to drive it to Nome with the medicine, saving the lives of many children. That day a simple wolf despised by all, became the most famous hero of all times.

Balto also found a mate. Her name was Jenna, she was a purebred husky with amber eyes and a red fur while her belly, face and legs were completely white, she always wore an orange bandana around her neck. Jenna lived in a comfortable home with her little owner, Rosy, and her parents.

Jenna and Balto often met and when little Rosy got sick of diphtheria, the half-wolf could no longer bear to see the husky worried about her owner. He already knew that spending time with Jenna to make her feel better would not be enough, so he decided to start recovering the medicine. Thanks to his intervention, Rosy managed to be treated just in time, so that Balto conquered the heart of Jenna.

That morning Jenna was waking her little owner to get ready to go to school. The female husky tried to pull the blanket off, but the little girl continued to mumble and resume covering herself.

Rosy: "Come on Jenna ... five minutes more"

she understood that the kind methods wouldn't give great results, so she decided to call someone who would surely have convinced Rosy to get up.

Jenna picked up a puppy of husky red-garnet and golden eyes and placed her on Rosy's bed. She was the little Dakota, and like Aleu she was the daughter of Balto and Jenna.

A few months ago Jenna had a second litter, and when they reached the age of eight weeks it was time to find a new family, but Rosy managed to convince her parents to keep Dakota, the little girl was very fond of the little husky not to wanting to leave her, and eventually Rosy's parents decided to let Dakota stay with them.

Dakota arrived near Rosy and began to lick her cheek. The girl giggled and immediately got out of bed and quickly got ready for the day, while Jenna was going for a walk with her daughter so she asked Dakota where she preferred to go.

Jenna: "then Dakota. later would you like to take a walk with me? "

Dakota: "yes yes yes!"

As soon as Jenna asked Dakota if she wanted to do a walk with her, the little husky waved her tail irrepressibly.

Jenna: *chuckles* "okay, honey. Where do you want to go?"

Dakota: "I'd like to visit dad"

Soon after, Rosy was ready to go to school. Her parents accompanied her to school with Jenna and Dakota, on the way they met Dingo with his owner, Danny; Dingo was the son of Balto and Jenna too.

When he and his siblings were about to be adopted, Dingo was the first to be chosen to go to a new home. When Danny picked him for the first time, he knew immediately that very soon will had become inseparable, Danny was very fond of his new little friend: filling his bowl, he always carried out on walks and above he was always ready to play with him.

Unfortunately, Danny's parents often stayed out for work, but when Dingo began to grow he decided it was time to return the favor, even though he knew he wasn't a human, Dingo worked hard to make sure that Danny had someone who took care of him: he accompanied him to school, helped him with the work at home and always watched over him during the night.

Dingo: "hi mom"

Jenna: "hi Dingo. How are you?"

Dingo: "Well ... I spend all day with my owner, I care a lot for him"

Jenna: "it's nice to know that you have a great bond"

Dingo: "I'm really lucky to have a friend like him"

Arriving near the school, Rosy greeted her parents and ran to the entrance, Danny also did the same with Dingo. On her way back home, Jenna still had time to exchange a few words with her son.

Dingo: "I heard that dad finally found an owner"

Jenna: "Yes. Dakota and I were planning to go to him later"

Dakota: "Do you want to come too, big brother?"

Dingo: "of course. why not?"

A few hours later Jenna and Dakota left the house and Dingo was waiting for them. The three huskies strolled happily through the city, until they arrived at a small house quite a while from the other houses. That was the home of the new owner of Balto, it was an aircraft pilot who had made himself available during the summer to deliver mail in the various cities of Alaska, unfortunately there was no trace of Balto or even the pilot.

Balto had dreamed so many times to fly, but it was impossible for a half wolf, but when Balto met the pilot, he was adopted, and often Duke, this is the name of the pilot, invited him to get on the plane and fly together.

Dingo took a look and noticed that not even Duke's plane was present. The little Dakota speculated that maybe Balto was on the beach, when he was still a stray, he lived on a boat stranded on the beach, but now that he had found a master he left his previous home, but he usually loved to pass by on the seashore.

Dingo: "apparently he's not here"

Dakota : " maybe it will be at the beach"

All three headed for the beach, but unfortunately Balto was not there, but they found someone else running along the beach, a husky with a dark red coat and dark brown eyes.

As soon as he saw Jenna and Dingo, he immediately turned to them to greet them.

Dingo: "what a pleasure to see you brother"

Kodi: "also for me Dingo"

Jenna: "I see you still continue to train to become a racing dog "

Kodi: "you know, mom. It has always been my dream ... to become like my father "

When he was still a puppy, Kodi was the smallest of the litter, and when he usually played with his siblings he could hardly keep up with the various games he needed to run, which made him very sad. One day, Balto he realized the problem of Kodi and decided to stay with him and also taught him to believe in himself and overcome his difficulties. Every day Balto carrying his son on the beach to run together, which allowed him to create a close bond with his father, Balto, and when Kodi became a young adult even managed to be at the same speed with his father.

Thanks to his father's teachings, Kodi grew up with a strong personality: bold, optimistic, independent and always with a great sense of duty.

Some time later he also managed to find a job as a mail dog, where he met other dogs who immediately became his friends. Together they drove a sled to deliver mail to nearby cities in Nome during the winter or when the weather was unstable.

When Kodi became a silent leader of the group he decided to move on to the next step of his great dream: to become a racing dog. His father told him many times when he did his big heroism, and that was how Kodi decided that he would become the fastest race dog in the whole Nome, which he spent every morning running on the beach to train.

Jenna: "By the way, do you know where he is?"

Kodi: "he left with Duke to deliver the mail, he should be back soon ... hey, what do you think if we go to wait for him in front of his house "

Dingo: "it seems like a good idea"

 _ **To be continued...**_

 **So what do you think?**


	3. Finally at home

_**Chapter 3 finally at home**_

 **Hi guys. Nothing to say today, just I hope you like the new chapter.**

Xaver was walking quietly along a path in a forest, it doesn't know exactly why he had separated from Aleu and started walking without any logical reason. The young silver wolf continued to walkas he looked around, thinking he felt observed or stalked by someone , but the only thing he saw was only the numerous trees that surrounded him.

Suddenly he glimpsed from a distance two figures who were approaching him and believing that they were followers sent by Dark Blade to kill him he warned growling menacingly. But when the two strangers turned out to be Xaver, he could not believe his eyes ...

Haru: "hi Xaver"

Xaver: "S-Sevon ... Haru? but you are ..."

Sevon: "Let me guess. You're amazed to see us, are you? "

Xaver: "How did you survive to Dark Blade? I saw you die "

Haru: "I don't think these are your affairs, Xaver"

Sevon: "the reason why we're here, it's you"

The silver wolf noticed a very strange behavior of his friends, that moment Xaver felt a shiver down his back and a strange feeling of danger began to pervade him, there was something to strange in his two friends, they seemed to be angry with him for some reason.

Suddenly the trees of the forest began to burn, the ground was crumbling and finally the blue sky became crimson red, similar to the color of the blood. Xaver looked around to see what was happening, while Sevon and Haru began to growl at their friend.

Xaver: "what does all this mean?!"

Haru: "you still have not understood, Xaver? I thought you were clever"

Sevon: "we are here to kill you!"

On the bodies of the two warlike wolves, a red and yellow beams of light appeared. Xaver was still shocked at what Sevon had just revealed to him, his two best friends wanted to kill him.

Meanwhile, all the trees became all ash, and dissolved in the air leaving only a desert of dry land.

Xaver: "but..."

Haru: "Shut up! This is all your fault, we didn't have to die during the Dark Blade attack "

Sevon: "where were you when we needed your help?!"

Haru: "the truth is that you allowed that monster to kill us!"

Xaver: "this is not true! I was seriously injured, I couldn't do anything "

Sevon: "The wounds you've brought back against Dark Blade are nothing to the pain we suffered when death enveloped us. And now we will make you feel the real pain ! "

Xaver tried to activate his powers, but strangely he no longer felt the energy flowing inside of himself ... it was just as if he had never become a warrior wolf. Fear began to prevail over the silver wolf and the only thing he could do was convince Sevon and Haru to let it go, but it was useless.

Xaver: "listen, I don't want to fight you. We are friends"

Haru: "you're wrong. We were... _**red blade!**_ "

The silver wolf, now resigned to his destiny, closed his eyes and waited for Haru to hit him with his two blades ... he suddenly heard Aleu's voice in his mind .

 _Aleu: "Xaver._ _Wake up, wake up!"_

 _..._

Xaver opened suddenly his eyes. He found himself lying on a green lawn and in front of him was Aleu sitting with a worried expression on her face.

The silver wolf was relieved that what he had seen earlier was just a bad dream, but he still seemed quite shattered.

Aleu: "are you okay Xaver? You look very shattered"

Xaver: "Don't worry. It was just a bad dream, let's continue "

Shortly after Xaver stretched and continued to voyage to Nome along with his friend Aleu, now there was almost few road to get to the city and Aleu was so excited that finally, after a whole year, was about to see her family, plus thought that it would have been a good idea to introduce Xaver to her parents. The she-wolf decided to tell her intention to her friend, but he didn't seem to be so sure that it was a good idea.

Aleu: "When we get to Nome, do you want to meet my family?"

Xaver: "well ... I don't know"

Aleu: "I 'm sure you will like them"

Xaver: * sigh * "okay, but don't tell them I'm a warrior wolf and I'm from another world. They will think I'm crazy"

Aleu: "don't worry. Your secret is safe with me "

The two wolves walked happily along a path, after which Aleu remembered that not far from them was a cave that would take them directly to Nome.

When Xaver and Aleu arrived near the cave they noticed that unfortunately the entrance was blocked by a tree that was knocked down due to a strong storm, Aleu was now resigned to walk the path, which would have taken an entire day to get to Nome. Xaver, however, had a hypothesis in his mind: if his powers come from the spirit of his friends then he can also use their powers, remembered that in his dream had seen Haru use the red blade, a power that turns one of the front paws into a blade sharpened, then thought that perhaps he could free the passage using that power.

Aleu: "oh no! The passage is blocked"

Xaver: "is not there another shortcut? "

Aleu: "unfortunately not, now the only way to reach Nome is to continue along the path, but there is still too much road to go. So we will arrive at Nome during the night"

Xaver: "hmm ... maybe I can free the entrance"

Aleu: "how?"

Xaver: "Now you'll see. _**Blue blade!**_ "

The right front paw of Xaver began to glow with a blue light and take the form of a thin blade, the silver wolf told Aleu to step back. Xaver jumped toward the tree and then hit with a blow that was able to cut the trunk into two parts, freeing the entrance to the cave.

Aleu: "so amazing! Did you already know that you can do it?"

Xaver: "no ... it was just a hypothesis"

Both wolves entered the cave and continued along the path , for each step that made the road seemed to become more and more dark, which made everything much more disturbing, but this did not turn out to be a problem for the two wolves .

Aleu: "I hope you are not afraid of the dark"

Xaver: "hehe ... it certainly not be the dark to scare me, Aleu"

Suddenly Aleu felt a crunching under her, Xaver realized immediately that the ground under his friend was about to give way, the warrior wolf didn't think twice and pushed the she-wolf, saving her. Xaver, however, fell but fortunately slipped on a smooth and slippery slope , Xaver continued to slide down until he felt the ground under his paws, while Aleu was a lot worried and asked to her friend if he had been injured, luckily he was fine and he answered immediately.

Aleu: "Xaver! Are you hurt?"

Xaver: "I'm fine Aleu, don't worry"

The warrior wolf looked around to better understand where he was, but he was completely surrounded by the darkness, Xaver tried to take a few steps forward and suddenly some torches appeared suspended in the air that lit a way. The silver wolf continued to walk slowly along the illuminated road and more torches appeared until they reached a large door completely made of obsidian.

The silver wolf tried to touch the door but felt a jolt that stung his paw, Xaver groaned in pain and jumped back from the fright. Meanwhile Aniu spoke to him in Xaver's mind and she told him to get away from there immediately.

 _Aniu: "Better than you go away from there, Xaver._ _I_ _don't_ _know what is behind that door, but I feel a strong negative energy"_

Usually Xaver was intrepid and was he was not afraid of anything, but this time he seemed to have lost his courage. That door gave him a bad feeling, so he preferred to go back and get to Aleu, so Xavier used the wings to go back and get back to Aleu.

The two wolves continued to walk in the cave until they reached the top, now it was enough just to look to the left and you could see the houses of the city in the distance, Aleu was very excited to see her city after a long time, so the young she-wolf started running toward the city as Xaver followed her.

 _Aleu_ _'s mind: "I can't wait to see my family again"_

As the two wolves ran toward the city they suddenly heard a loud noise like an angry grizly coming from above, Xaver looked up and saw an airplane flying overhead, that was the Duke's plane that was Returning to Nome after having made all the deliveries and on board the aircraft was also Balto.

On board the airplane, Balto was observing the landscape below him, and he saw Aleu together with Xaver. When he saw his daughter, Balto at first thought he was confused, but he immediately realized that that she-wolf who was running towards the city was his daughter.

Xaver: "What is that flying thing?"

Aleu: "I have no idea, but I think it is a means of transport built by humans to fly"

Xaver: "Well ... if humans have found a way to fly then they must be really strange to go against their nature"

Because of the engine's power, the aircraft sped away from the two wolves and landed near Duke's cabin. The human came down from the plane with Balto and waiting for him there was Jenna, his two sons Dingo and Kodi and his little daughter, Dakota; shortly after he reached them and had to tell exactly what he had just seen to his family.

Balto: "while I was returning to Nome I saw Aleu coming here"

Jenna: "really?!"

Kodi: "But Dad, are you sure that you saw Aleu?"

Balto: "believe me, Kodi. I would recognize Aleu even a kilometer away"

Dakota didn't know who Aleu was, so she asked to her mother:

Dakota: "Mom, who is Aleu?"

Jenna: "Aleu is your sister. You never knew her, because she found her home in a place very far from here"

Meanwhile, Aleu and Xaver had finally arrived in the city, now there was nothing left but to find Aleu's parents.

After a few minutes of searching they found Saba, Aleu's sister: like all her brothers, she had red fur but much lighter, and her eyes were blue like the ocean. When they were pups they had an excellent relationship even though Aleu had wolf behavior, so it makes her much more hyperactive, while Saba was usually quite.

As soon as the two sisters met their eyes, they ran and hugged each other lovingly. When Saba learned that her sister, Aleu, had left to follow a pack of wolves, she remained very sad, believing that she would never see her beloved sister again.

Saba: "oh Aleu. I'm so happy to see you again "

Aleu: "me too, Saba, I've missed you so much"

Saba: "Dad said that you went with a pack of wolves and decided to stay with them"

Aleu: "and it's true, I joined a pack of wolves and after a few days I became the leader. I decided to separate myself from them because I had too much homesickness, so I left the pack to stay some days here in Nome "

Aleu decided to present Xaver to Saba. The young husky smiled mischievously and began to make an observation that made the two wolves blush :

Aleu: "I introduce you to Xaver, he accompanied me to here "

Xaver: "nice to meet you Saba"

Saba: "hmm ... you also found a boyfriend"

Aleu: "what! no, he's not my boyfriend ... we're just best friends"

Saba: * laughs * "I was joking. It's a pleasure to meet you too, Xaver "

Aleu: "however. How are mom and dad?"

Saba: "they're both fine. What do you say if I take you to them? They will be very happy when they see you "

On the way Saba decided to talk with her sister about Aleu's new friend. The she-wolf talked about everything she had spent together with Xaver, obviously avoiding to reveal that he was a warrior wolf. From how Aleu described her friend, Saba was sure that her sister felt something stronger than a simple friendship for Xaver, even if she didn't want to reveal her feelings.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	4. family and problems

**Hi guys. merry christmas to everyone! I know that maybe I had to pubblish a special for chrismas but I was very busy in those days and I haven't found the time to write...by the way I hope you like the new chapter.**

 _ **Chapter 4 family and problems**_

The two wolves followed Saba, meanwhile Aleu continued to think of her parents and that soon they would see each other again and could not wait to introduce Xaver to the rest of her family. When they reached Duke's home, Aleu caught a glimpse of her parents and two of his brothers talking to each other, and she approached slowly as she felt the tears forming between her eyes.

Aleu: "mum ... dad?"

Balto and Jenna turned and saw Aleu in front of them, at first they thought it was a hallucination, but they soon realized that she was really Aleu.

Balto: "Aleu, are you?"

Balto said, still shocked. Aleu nodded smiling and ran to them to hug them; even Dingo and Kodi were happy to see their beloved sister again.

Kodi: "it's nice to see you again Aleu"

Dingo: "yep. Nome was no longer the same without you "

Aleu: "thank you guys. You've missed me so much "

Meanwhile, the little Dakota was wondering who was that she-wolf who was hugging her mother.

Dakota: "Mom, who is she?"

As soon as she heard the word "mother", Aleu was shocked, in a positive sense. Jenna explained to Aleu that she had a second litter and that Dakota had stayed with her. Immediately Aleu was softened to see the puppy, so she decided to introduce herself kindly.

Aleu: "Hello baby. I'm your sister, Aleu"

The puppy was a little shy when she had to make new friends, so at first Dakota wanted to hide behind Jenna, but soon after she convinced herself to be brave and to greet her.

Dakota: "Hi, I'm Dakota. You want to play? "

Aleu: "sure"

Saba and Xaver were watching in the distance Aleu playing with the little husky, they both giggled, but shortly thereafter the silver wolf made a sad smile and turned away from Saba. The husky, however, beat his tail to stop him, she didn't want Xaver to separate himself from Aleu, so she tried to persuade him to stay in Nome.

Saba: "where are you going, Xaver?"

Xaver: "I think that now Aleu no longer needs me. Now I have to go back to the forest, there are things that I have to fix "

Saba: "Do you know, Xaver? While I accompanied you through the city, Aleu told me a lot about you and the moments you spent together before you came here, and ... I really think she likes you "

Xaver: "Are you serious?"

Saba nodded and smiled at the silver wolf. From the time they met, Xaver had deep feelings for Aleu: he loved to see her happy and spend time with her, at that moment Xaver realized that if he would return to the forest he would break Aleu's heart, and it was something he absolutely wanted to avoid, so he decided to approach her and get to know her family.

Jenna was glad to know that Aleu had found a friend to trust. Balto, however, looked at Xaver with a suspicious look, he wanted absolutely to know what types he frequented his daughter, so he started asking him questions.

Aleu: "mum, dad. He is Xaver, he accompanied me to Nome "

Jenna: "it's a pleasure to meet you, my name is Jenna "

Balto: " ... I don't think you're a wolf of these parts, are you a new member of the pack of Aleu? "

Xaver: "Well... in fact, I don't have a pack "

Balto: "hmm...so where are you from? "

Xaver: "I come from a place very far from here ... it is much further east"

Balto: "so you come from Canada, right?"

Xaver: "well ... yes"

Balto looked at the silver wolf more and more deeply, as if he were angry, making Xaver shiver, believing that he had understood that he was hiding something. Balto suddenly amicably settled his right paw on the shoulder of Xaver and smiled to him, Kodi and Dingo laughed, Xaver was much quite when he realized that Balto was just kidding.

Meanwhile, Saba moved away from the group. Se said she would be back soon with something special to celebrate Aleu's return.

Balto: * laughs * "welcome to Nome, boy!"

Xaver: "... thank you"

Balto: " sorry, I hope I have not traumatized you "

Xaver: "not so much"

Balto occurred to Xaver to take a walk together, to know him better; Kodi also decided to join his father.

After about ten minutes walking quietly around the city the three decided to stop on the beach, Xaver sat on the soft sand and sniffed the sea breeze, while the heat of the summer sun warmed his mantle. For Xaver it was a wonderful feeling to admire a sea so clear and feel the sea wind on the fur.

 _Xaver_ _'s mind: "it's really a beautiful sight"_

Shortly thereafter the silver wolf looked at a stranded boat, long ago Balto lived there, but now that he has found a master he decided to leave everything and live as a domestic dog. Balto intended to tell Xaver what he was doing when he had not yet become the hero of Nome.

Xaver: "So you lived here?"

Balto: "exactly, since I was a pup it was my home. This will make you laugh but ... I was raised by a goose"

Xaver: "Really?"

Balto: "Yes, I know it seems absurd, but it's so. However, I thought that the city would have welcomed me like all the other dogs, but obviously I was wrong. Everyone despised me only because I was half-wolf , both humans and dogs, so I decided to live on this ship "

Xaver: " ... believe me, I understand you"

Balto: "Fortunately all this ended three years ago: when during the winter there was a terrible epidemic of diphtheria that hit all the children of the city, including the little owner of Jenna, Rosy. At that time the most effective means that existed in Nome was the sleds pulled by the dogs, so a team was sent to recover the antitoxin in Nenana. but due to a snowstorm, the team lost on the way back and Rosy condition continued to deteriorate more and more. Seeing Jenna more and more desperate made me feel bad, so I decided to look for the dog team and to help them bring medicine back to Nome , during the journey she realized that I was not doing it just to help Jenna, but to save all those poor children who they were fighting death. In the end I managed to find the team and bring medicine back to Nome, from that day onwards I became the great Balto who saved Nome "

Kodi: "and I'm so proud to have a father like him"

Xaver listened carefully to the great undertaking of Balto, soon after he began to have a doubt: The silver wolf had obtained his powers to defeat the destroyer of worlds, Dark Blade, and avenge his people, but now he was wondering if its real purpose was to protect the Earth and its inhabitants.

A few minutes later Balto e Kodi decided to bring Xaver in town to show him the place where he worked No, the office or post office. During the winter they and the team were delivering mail to nearby towns, but now with the arrival of summer Kodi had more time to relax and spend time with his friends .

Xaver noticed a poster on the door of the post office, it was written: "selection of sled dogs for the new winter race", at the bottom of the poster were also marked the date and time of the silver wolf asked what it was and Kodi immediately answered the question; Kodi had already witnessed the races and winter and was so attracted by the competitiveness to want to participate one day, unfortunately, however, every time he had intention to register and felt something inside him that made him back, he was too afraid of not feeling ready yet.

Xaver: "what is it?"

Kodi: "during the summer we organize a selection to choose the sled dogs that will participate in the famous winter race. It is one of the great events that makes the name so unique and special"

Suddenly they heard footsteps from behind that made each other much stronger , or Kodi turned and saw a fierce alaskan malamute with a muscular body, blue eyes and black and white fur, at the neck he wore the prestigious collar of gold, did not seem to have good intentions, in fact he began to growl threatening to Balto.

It was Steele. Three years ago he was respected by all the dogs of the city because of his great ability in the race, he used to torment Balto with his team . When the epidemic breaks down, Steele and his team were chosen to recover the medicine from Nenana, but even a well-trained dog like Steele had to bow to the force of the snowstorm. Fortunately, Balto found the team and after a violent clash, Steele had to surrender and let Balto bring medicine to his destination . Thanks to a short cut he returned to Nome before Balto and lied that the whole team, including Balto, were dead, but when Balto returned to Nome they all began to repudiate Steele because of his lies .

Steele: "BALTO!"

The reason why he was there was to regain his fame by beating the hero of Nome in the selection, lately Steele had challenged him many times, but the wolf dog continued to refuse. Balto was not as young as he used to be, he no longer had the same strength, so it was too easy for Steele to beat Balto in a speed race.

Balto: "what do you want Steele ?!"

Steele: "Because of you, my reputation has been ruined. I want to take back the revenge that belongs to me rightfully "

Balto: "I already told you Steele: I will never participate in the selection, now go away"

Steele: "how dare you give me orders ?! you damned... "

Kodi decided to defend his father by snarling at Steele. Bravely, the young husky pushed Steele away and started shouting at him, usually Kodi was very calm and almost never blinded by anger so Balto was shocked by the sudden fury of his son.

Kodi: "haven't you heard ?! go away immediately, stay away from my father! "

At first the black and white malamute was going to bite Kodi's neck, but stopped and began to think. Steele thought that Kodi's impulsive behavior it would be the key to convincing his father to participate in the selection; Steele smiled malignantly as he backed away.

Steele: "next time you will not be so lucky Balto, there will not be your son to protect you"

Steele turned away. Xaver had witnessed the scene, he was curious to know who that mysterious husky was and why he wanted so much to regain his reputation, but both Balto and Kodi did not give him much information, they preferred to talk about it not to involve their new friend in their problems.

Saba arrived behind them soon after, the female husky was carrying a bag full of dried meat.

Xaver: "who was he?"

Balto: "he is Steele. Better that you don't approach him, bring only trouble "

Xaver: "why he's so angry with you?"

Balto: "I'm sorry, but I can't talk about this"

Saba : " hey guys. Mom and Aleu are waiting for us at the boilers, it will be better to go to them "

All four reached Jenna and the rest of the group in the boiler area and soon after began the festivities for the return of Aleu. the young she-wolf passed a wonderful moment with her whole family, she told all her adventures she had spent in siberia and also about her trip together with Xaver.

When night came they all had to say goodbye and go back to their owners. Balto decided to give his old house, and that is the boat stranded on the beach, in Aleu and Xaver to have a place to sleep. Aleu was sleeping peacefully, but Xaver still had a doubt in his mind that prevented him from sleeping: he was wondering if maybe he had to go back to the forest from Nava and continue to train, so as not to involve Aleu and her family in the fight against Dark Blade, if something should happen to them, he would never forgive himself, but a part of him didn't want to leave the young she-wolf that he loved so much. Xaver sighed sadly, leaned his head on the floor and closed his eyes in an attempt to fall asleep.

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

Kodi took a shortcut to get faster at home, at the beginning it seemed that the city streets were completely deserted, with Nome was something quite normal not see anyone during the night, but Kodi was one night too quiet. Suddenly a beacon , which stood on top of the crates, lit up emanating a bright light, in front of the lighthouse you could see the outline of a large dog that covered the light. The mysterious dog jumped out of the speakers revealing to be Steele, Kodi growled at the malamute alaskan telling him to stand back, Steele had something shady in mind ... but what?

Kodi: "stay back!"

Steele: "relax. I'm not going to break your face ... at least not now"

Kodi: "You're here to convince my father to accept your challenge, right? I really think you came here or not at all, I know you want to take advantage of your physical advantage to beat it, so my answer will remain forever no "

Steele: "You 're a very clever guy, but you've made a mistake a little ... I came here for you. And this time you will be forced to accept"

Behind Niju appeared a gray-haired female husky and brown eyes, her name is Dusty and she worked with Kodi as a mail dog, and they were more than just teammates or best friends. As soon as Dusty saw his mate she tried to reach him, but she forgot that she had been tied to a wall and could not move. Kodi began to be terrified, she didn't know what would happen to her. Steele had kidnapped Dusty to make sure that Kodi was forced to participate at the selection, Kodi could not let her girlfriend suffer, but was aware that against Steele had no chance, but he preferred to be humiliated in front of his father to see Dusty that way so at the end Kodi had to give up.

Kodi: "oh no, Dusty!"

Dusty: *sobs* " I'm sorry ... Kody"

Kodi : "let her go!"

Steele: "I would like a lot, but first you should accept my challenge"

Kodi: "... okay * sigh * I will participate in the selection, but now let go Dusty"

Steele: * laughs * " you are so naive! Dusty will stay with me until the day of the selection, if you win you can take back your girlfriend and more I will stop tormenting your father for ever... but if you lose you will humble me so much that Balto will be ashamed to have you as a son"

Dusty tried to wriggle in an attempt to tear the rope around her neck, but she could not, Kodi tried to help but Steele scrapped against a fence and then approached threateningly showing his teeth.

Steele: "if I find out you've freed Dusty, your whole family will have to pay with your life. Now go away!"

Kodi ran away scared. All that remained was to participate in the selection and hope that Steele keep his promise, the only thing he could do now was ask his father to train him for have maybe a chance, but first he had to tell Balto what had just happened.

 _ **To be continued...**_

 **S** **o what do you think?**

 **T.F is out. And merry christmas!**


	5. Help a friend

_**Chapter 5: help a friend**_

 **Hi guys! sorry for the long waiting, I hope you like this new chapter and please review it.**

The following morning, the sun was rising beyond the huge mountains of Nome, making the whole city shine. Despite having spent the whole with his head full of thoughts, Xaver awoke in a good mood, the silver wolf got up and saw Aleu who was still sleeping happily, Xaver was happy to see his friend sleep with a smile on her face, which meant she was having a pleasant dream. He felt his heart beating fast, he realized that he could no longer hide his feelings for Aleu, but a part of him wanted to leave for fear of involving Aleu and her family in the fight against Dark Blade.

The warrior wolf quietly observed the dawn, while Aleu woke up soon after and approached Xaver, she noticed that her friend had a serious look towards the horizon, as if he were thinking of something that worried him.

Aleu: "good morning Xaver"

Xaver: "... hello Aleu ..."

Aleu: "Is there something wrong?"

Xaver: "well, Aleu ... I'm happy to be here in Nome with you, but you know that Dark Blade is now on my trail, and ... I don't want to take you and your family, if anything happens to you, I would never forgive me"

Aleu was happy to know that Xaver cared about her. But she also thought that maybe it was not the case to worry so much, so she decided to distract Xaver by taking him on the beach to have some fun together.

The female wolf jumped off the stranded boat and nodded to Xaver to follow her. without thinking twice the silver wolf followed Aleu and soon after began to chase playfully close to the shore, after which Aleu decided to challenge Xaver in a race along the beach until get to a wooden pole that was in the distance.

Xaver decided to give a little advantage to his friend, who immediately snapped along the beach to reach the arrival before Xaver, the warrior wolf, however, had an ace up his sleeve: unlike the normal wolves, the wolves warriors are equipped with superior physical strength, which makes them much faster and stronger. When Xaver began to chase Aleu, incredibly he was shortening the distances in sight, Xaver ran very fast towards Aleu managing to reach her and even exceed her winning the race.

Aleu: "wow! But how can you be so fast? "

Xaver: "Well ... I am a warrior wolf, my physical abilities are higher than those of a normal wolf"

Aleu: "you should have given me more advantage"

Xaver: * chuckles * "to be honest, I didn't really think that I was so fast"

The two wolves laughed merrily, but then Aleu stopped and gave an intense look to Xaver, and then suddenly hug him and whisper something in his ear.

Aleu: "thank you for staying here with me"

Soon after, Aleu's sister, Saba, arrived. The light-red husky was running toward the two wolves, continuing to scream out her sister's name to attract her attention, she had an expression frightened and a little worried on her face, something must have happened to her; Saba stopped near Aleu breathing heavily because of the long ride, it was clear from her agitation that whatever happened was quite serious.

Saba: "Aleu ... * pant * ... * pant * it's terrible !"

Aleu: "calm down Saba, take a deep breath and tell me what the problem is"

Saba: "it's about Kodi, he's in trouble"

Aleu: "where is he now ?!"

Saba: "is at the boilers with dad , follow me"

The she-wolf told Xaver to come with her, but Saba stopped her by saying that Xaver should not be involved in this matter so she asked the silver wolf if he could stay at the beach, and that she would return immediately, even if he was curious to know that what was going on decided to wait for Aleu on the beach. But when the two sisters disappeared, Xaver activated his wings and decided to fly to the boilers.

Arriving at his destination he landed on the back of the old wooden hut, as soon as he arrived he immediately heard Balto's voice and did not seem to be in a good mood, Xaver put his right ear on the wall to hear better the conversation:

Balto : "damn! You had to can you accept that challenge ?! "

Kodi: "I ... I'm sorry dad, I had no choice"

Balto: "do you have at least idea what that guy is capable of doing ?! "

Kodi: "I was afraid that if I refused he would hurt Dusty"

Aleu: "Here I am dad, what happened?"

When Xaver heard what had happened he decided it was time to intervene and not to be just to watch, but unfortunately he couldn't do much even though he had the powers, Xaver thought that if perhaps Dark Blade had the ability to trace the energy used, he would be able to identify his position and the risk of condemning all the inhabitants of the city.

Xaver's guide appeared before the warrior wolf. At that time he was in trouble so Aniu decided to help him to find a solution to the problem of Kodi.

 _Aniu: "the situation is more serious than expected"_

Xaver: "that damn Steele! He forced Kodi to participate in the selection. I would like to smash his face using my powers "

 _An_ _iu: "I think you have a concern_ _that prevents you from doing it"_

Xaver: "I fear that Dark Blade will be able to identify my position if I use my powers"

 _Aniu: "This is a probably_ _thing._ _There are a lot creatures that have the ability to identify energy"_

Xaver: "I want help Kodi, but I don't know how to do it"

 _Aniu: "listen: maybe I will not be a great help right now, but try to stay close to him as much as possible._ _Sometimes a friend's support is enough to get out of certain situations "_

Xaver: "thanks Aniu. I'll try"

The living soul smiled at his protege as she dissolved in the air. Xaver went into the hut and heard again Balto rebuke his son, this thing bothered him a lot, Kodi had no choice, so he didn't deserve to be treated like that by his father.

Xaver: "it wasn't your fault Kodi"

Balto: "what are you doing here ?!"

Xaver: "I knew what happened last night. I came here to help you "

Balto: "this is our problem, you should not be here"

Xaver: "I'm sorry, but I will never leave a friend in trouble"

The silver wolf approached to Kodi, he put a paw on his shoulder to console him, at the beginning Balto didn't want to involve Xaver but he thought that maybe that wolf was sure of what he had in mind.

Kodi: "I just wanted to ... save Dusty"

Xaver: "don't worry, we'll save her"

Kodi: "but how? I can't get close to her, if Steele discovers that I have freed Dusty ... "

Xaver: "Dusty will be fine, trust me. Now you just have to think about preparing for the selection, and I'm ready to give you all my support"

 _ **To be continued...**_


	6. the discussion

_**Chapter**_ _**6: the discussion**_

 **Nothing to say today, just I hope you like this new chapter.**

Xaver brought Kodi to the beach, along with Aleu and Saba. He had decided to train him for the selection, but the time was against them, the event would have played in a week, so Kodi had to work hard if he wanted to improve his skills in such a short time available.

Before starting the real training, Xaver had first to see the skills of his friend, he pointed the boat stranded with his paw, it was far from their position. As the first phase of his training, Kodi had to run at full speed to the boat, turn around and then go back. The young husky quickly ran very fast towards the boat, turned it around, and finally returned from Xaver, Kodi's speed was quite good, but the problem was that it was not even comparable to Steele.

Kodi: "So, do you think I have any hope to beating Steele?"

Xaver: "Being a postal dog you have a small advantage in terms of endurance, but remember that Steele has a lot of experience and trains every day. You'll have to train twice to be at least on par with him "

Kodi: "fine then. I'm ready"

Xaver: "let's see if you can stay behind me"

But Kodi had not finished yet, the real training had just begun. Kodi immediately began to chase the warrior wolf, unfortunately he was very fast, and despite the great effort, Kodi made a lot of fatigue to stay behind Xaver.

The husky tried to increase his speed and while he was doing it he felt a strange sensation inside him, it was as if a small flame had just lit, he was slightly approaching Xaver, but just as he was about to reach him, he decreased his speed and started to breathe deeply; he was out of breath and consequently he could not continue. He was still not used to running so fast for such a long time.

Soon after, Aleu asked Xaver if they could speak privately, the silver wolf nodded and followed Aleu away from her two siblings.

Aleu was quite opposed to the idea of training her brother for the selection, she wanted to know why Xaver could not save Dusty and give Steele a lesson using his powers.

Aleu: "Xaver, there must be another solution. He's not forced to participate, you can go and rescue Dusty and face Steele with your powers whenever you want"

The warrior wolf looked at his friend with a sad look, Xaver if he had the chance to do it would have acted immediately, but there was an important reason why he couldn't do anything else to help Kodi.

Xaver: "I'm sorry Aleu. I can't use my powers this time"

Aleu: "what! But why?!"

Xaver: "it's hard to explain ... if I use my powers maybe Dark Blade can detect my energy and my position and...I don't want something bad happen to you"

At that moment, Aleu began to get nervous. She was very worried about Kodi, as result she had forgotten how dangerous the situation was, Xaver tried to stay calm but Aleu's stubbornness made him lose his temper.

Aleu: "you always go on the safe side! There's no need to worry so much for me! Stop to treat me like a pup, I can take care of myself!"

Xaver: "haven't you understood yet that you're important to me?! I'm just trying to protect you!"

Aleu: "and you think that letting my brother be humiliated in a stupid race could protect me from Dark Blade?!"

Xaver: "If I could give Steele a lesson, I would have already done, but I can't, so whether you like it or not, this is the only way to help Kodi. And if you want me to stop treating you like a pup, then start to stop acting like a pup!"

Aleu was shocked by Xaver's response, he never imagined that he would answer him like that , the reason why Aleu was shocked was that the answer had brought her back to reality and realized that she was wrong to get angry with him. The young she-wolf decided to go on the boat while the tears were about to slide down her cheeks.

Even Xaver thought that maybe he had exaggerated a bit too much, but he decided to go back to training Kodi, while Saba had listened to the two wolves during their quarrel, the husky decided to reach Aleu to comfort her. Saba saw her sister lying on the wooden floor and she was crying.

Saba: "A-Aleu, are you okey?"

Aleu: *sobs* "don't worry Saba, I'm fine"

Saba: "I know maybe I should not have done it, but I heard you arguing. I'm sorry"

Aleu : "it's all my fault, Saba. I was so worried about my brother that I had forgotten how important I am to Xaver, after all he did for me, I didn't have to get mad at him, I was just stupid "

Saba: "listen to me: we all make mistakes, but the important thing is to know how to fix it, you could ask him excuse"

Aleu: "Are you sure? maybe he will not even talk to me anymore"

Saba: "I don't think so, trust me. If he really cares about you then he will forgive you without thinking twice"

Saba called Xaver and asked if he could speak a second with Aleu , immediately afterwards he rushed to the beached wreck where Aleu was waiting for him. the young she-wolf barely saw Xaver running towards him and embraced him, as she burst into tears on his chest.

Aleu: *sobs* "I'm so sorry, Xaver. I had forgotten how important I am to you"

The silver wolf rested a paw on Aleu's back to reassure her. At first Aleu thought that Xaver would never forgive her for what she had said to him, instead Xaver spoke to her quietly, while he held her lovingly.

Xaver: "It's all right, Aleu. you were just worried about Kodi, I understand you ... you don't need to apologize"

Aleu: "so...you forgive me?"

Xaver: "you're my best friend, I've already forgive you"

Aleu smiled and licked Xaver's cheek to thank him, Saba watched the scene and was moved to see those two wolves hug and nuzzling just like two lovers.

 _Saba's mind: "I have no more doubts, between Xaver and Aleu_ _there is more than one friendship._ _I would not be surprised if one day they will get together"_

 _ **To be continued...**_

 **So what do you think?**


	7. Dusty's revelation

_**Chapter 7:**_ _**Dusty's revelation**_

 **Hi guys, here we go with another chapter. This time it will be a small chapter but, I hope you like it.**

Kodi spent the whole day training, despite being aware that in that moment he had little hope, he was determined to show Steele that he was not afraid of him or of the challenge and that he would give all of himself to save Dusty. The husky snapped around the shore, meanwhile his two sisters: Aleu and Saba, were rooting for him, while Xaver watched Kodi's progress, and he was quite satisfied.

When Kodi finished his training, the sun had almost disappeared and the night was coming.

Xaver: "I would say that for today it is enough. Now go home and rest, tomorrow at dawn we will continue your training"

Kodi: " thanks Xaver, see you tomorrow"

Kodi and Saba greeted the two wolves and returned home to their owners. Shortly after Aleu before going to sleep she planned to do something, the wolf asked if Xaver wanted to come with her to the city, the silver wolf decided to follow his friend.

The two wolves reached an old wooden fence painted white, and beyond it was Dusty; the she-wolf didn't think twice and climbed over the crates and then jumped and down the other side of the fence, meanwhile Xaver remained to check if nearby was Steele. Aleu approached the bound husky, Dusty had heard a lot about Aleu, but she had never met her in person.

Aleu: "Hi. You should be Dusty, right?"

Dusty: "uh ... yes, it's me. have we met before?"

Aleu: "I'm Aleu, I am Kodi's sister"

Dusty: "Kodi told me a lot about you. Are you the one who joined to a pack of wolves? "

Aleu: "yes"

Dusty and Aleu spent some time talking to each other. At a certain point in the conversation, however, the husky told Aleu that Steele was not treating her badly, in fact she was actually taking care of her, Aleu at that moment was very confused, she knew little about Steele, but her Father had always told her of his violent and aggressive personality; So Dusty decided to reveal a totally unexpected secret to Aleu.

Dusty: "I'll reveal you a secret ... Steele is my father"

The young she-wolf gasped, she certainly didn't expect her brother's girlfriend is actually Steele's daughter; meanwhile Xaver was listening to the conversation and when he heard Dusty's secret he was very shocked too.

During the end of the terrible epidemic of diphtheria, Steele lost his reputation among dogs in the city and no one would dare approach him ... except a stray female husky, her name was Kali.

Steele and Kali had known each other for a long time, when they were pups had a strong friendly bond, everyone was happy for them and they were sure that one day they would become a fantastic couple. Unfortunately, things changed when Steele began to compete as a sled dog, when he began to win many races, his character changed: became narcissist, aggressive and above all arrogant. Kali tried in every way to win back her old friend, but now she was put aside by Steele, who in the meantime had fallen in love with Jenna.

Time passed and Steele conquered the champion title, while Kali continued to live as a stray dog. But when she learned that Steele had lost his fame and he was now repudiated by all the dogs of Nome, Kali decided to stay with him as closely as possible and took care of him, Steele was grateful to Rose, and so from their love Dusty was born, and thanks to this last, Steele softened more and more, he retured to be the old Steele that Kali knew long time ago... unfortunately Kali died three months after the birth of Dusty, leaving Steele to take care of the baby alone; this great loss made Steele return the worst dog of the whole Nome, but the only thing that love most of his life was his daughter, Dusty.

Dusty: "maybe he will not be the best dog in Nome, but at least he knows how to be a good father"

Aleu: "does he knows you're Kodi's girlfriend?"

Dusty: "He knows I'm dating him, but he does not know that Kodi and I are engaged "

Aleu: "... now I have to go, it was nice to meet you "

Dusty: " uh ... don't tell anyone that Steele is my father. I don't want to be hated by everyone "

Aleu: "don't be afraid, Dusty. I can keep the secrets "

A few minutes later, Aleu and Xaver returned to the beach to admire the moon that lit up the night sky and listen the sweet sound of the sea waves.

Aleu: "Xaver ... did you think Kodi could beat Steele?"

Xaver: "I have full confidence in him. He's doing his best"

Shortly after, Aleu yawned as she headed for the wreck where she and Xaver spent the night, without thinking twice Xaver followed her and joined her, the two wolves lay down on the floor and immediately fell asleep next to each other.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	8. The day of the race

_**Chapter 8: the day of the race**_

 **Hello guys! Here we go with a new chapter. I hope you like it and please leave a review.**

The days passed quickly. As every morning, Kodi went at Xaver to train for the big selection, his speed and endurance was improving day by day, and every time he was more determined he still felt that strange flame that burned inside him, and he was getting stronger; In the meantime, Aleu went to Dusty every night to see how she goes, and began to become good friends, obviously taking care to not to be discovered by Steele.

It was now a week since Xaver decided to train his friend, Kodi, and prepare him for the big event, the time is up and it was the moment of the truth: will Kodi beat Steele?

After the Kodi's owner had entered him to the race, the husky headed for his family who had come to assist him, were ready to cheer for him and give him support in case it was served, even his little sister, Dakota, she had come to watch the race.

Dakota: "good luck brother"

Aleu: "it's your time, Kodi"

Saba: "Yes. show that bully who's the leader!"

Immediately after Xaver arrived, the warrior wolf warned Kodi that soon the race would start and then he had to hurry to get to the starting line, just when he was about to leave, his father Balto put a paw on his right shoulder to give him courage .

Balto: "Kodi. if you don't win, don't worry, just do your best "

Kodi gave a determined look to his father and smiled as if he were sure of winning. While Xaver accompanied Kodi to the starting point he saw the face of his friend, he was not so determined as before, seemed to be worried about something. Kodi feared that Steele wouldn't free Dusty, suddenly an idea occurred to Xaver's mind: as at that time Steele was busy in the race, he could go to free Dusty without the risk of being discovered.

Xaver: "Is there something wrong, Kodi?"

Kodi: "I'm afraid that even if I win, Steele will never free Dusty"

Xaver: "you're right. It can also be that he can cheat... I remembered that I had to do something , I'll be right back "

Kodi: "wait, where are you going?!"

Xaver: "Don't worry, Kodi. You go without me, I'll be here before the start"

The silver wolf moved away from the immense crowd and then disappeared through the alleys of the city, meanwhile Kodi walked quietly to the starting point.

Xaver arrived at the white fence where Dusty was on the other side, the wolf jumped the fence without problems.

Xaver: "Hi Dusty, I'm here to free you"

Dusty: "who are you? And where is Kodi?"

Xaver: "Kodi is participating in the selection. By the way, my name is Xaver "

The silver wolf took the rope and tried to cut it using his teeth, fortunately for him the rope was not very strong so he managed to create a furrow on the rope and just a little jerk to tear the rope and free Dusty.

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

Many people came to see the race , but more precisely to admire Steele; humans did not know what he had done during the epidemic of diphtheria, so for humans Steele was still the undisputed champion. This day would participate twenty sled dogs, and some of those were real veterans of races, but only six can would be qualified and have a chance to be included in a team and participate in the winter championship.

The race was about to start. The path was totally straight, but the main problem was that the arrival was more than a kilometer away, so Kodi had to show all his speed and resistance if he wanted to beat Steele, the young husky positioned himself in the middle of the path his right was a sled dog that he admired very much Balto:

Sled dog: "you are Kodi. Balto's son, right?"

Kodi: "yes, it's me"

Sled dog: " wow! I'm run with the son of the greatest hero of Nome ... what an honor "

He certainly didn't expect that to his left he was just Steele, and unfortunately seemed much more aggressive than usual, before every start of a race Steele loved to provoke or to terrorize his opponents, but Kodi was no longer afraid of him and he was more than ready to prove he should not stand against him and his family.

Steele : " if you really think you beat me you're wrong . If you dare only try to overcome me I will break all the bones to the end!"

Kodi: "do you really think I'm scared ?! I'm sorry, but this time I'll show you what I'm capable of "

 _Steele's mind: "you're really stupid, kid._ _Soon you_ ' _ll be_ _dead"_

Immediately afterwards a man raised his right arm and pointed a flare up to announce the beginning of the race.

man: "welcome to the last race of sled dogs. Today many novitis take part in this competition, but some champions participate, like our Steele. I'll remeber you that only the first six will be chosen for the next winter season "

The man fired a shot into the air and immediately all the dogs snapped at the finish line. Unlike the other dogs, Kodi didn't make a good start, in fact he found himself among the last, but Steele left impeccably and when he saw the young husky in difficulty smiled maliciously.

Steele: * laughs * "see you at the finish line, loser!"

Kodi tried to increase his speed in an attempt to recover some position, he managed to overcome some dogs, but the group in front of him was already separating and Steele was still much farther than the others. Shortly after Xaver came to watch the race with Dusty, as soon as they found out that Kodi was in great difficulty the two began to incite him, even the little Dakota joined them.

Xaver: "sorry for the delay, how is the situation?"

Balto: "the race is started, unfortunately Kodi is far behind"

Xaver: "I would say to incite him a bit. Come on Kodi!"

Dakota : "yeah brother, put it all!"

Dusty: "You can do it, Kodi. Show them who you are!"

The husky hear the voice of his companion, it was as if the incitement of Dusty had given a big jolt of determination. Kodi still increased his speed and recovered many positions, now he was in the top six, but the main goal was to beat Steele who was ahead of everyone, so Kodi would not be satisfied with a second place.

 _Kodi's mind: "I can do it!_ _Still a little effort "_

The young husky surpassed four other dogs and he was now just behind Steele, there were only a few meters to the finish line and if Kodi wanted to win he would have to overcome him now or never. unluckily he had already used all his strength in the recovery and at that time was now exhausted, Kodi, however, did not care, he was also ready to go over the limit just to beat Steele and win the challenge.

 _Kodi's mind: "not this time!"_

Kodi still felt that flame inside him grow more and more, until it became a fire, Steele saw Kodi get closer and closer to his right, which seemed to worry him.

Steele: "it will be better for you to stay behind me, I will not let you beat me "

Kodi: "I'm sorry Steele, but I have a race to win"

The alaskan malamute tried to bite the front leg of Kodi, but incredibly the husky jumped forward avoiding Steele's jaws, even managing to overtake him. Kodi cut the finish line before Steele, winning the race.

The crowd was delirious, all the sled racing enthusiasts applauded the young husky and even the dogs of the city that attended the race acclaimed his name. Kodi was in seventh heaven, he had finally realized his greatest dream, now he had finally become a real sled dog.

Dusty ran to Kodi and hugged him, even his family joined to congratulate his great victory.

Aleu: "Congratulations Kodi, you have been great"

Balto: "we are all so proud of you. Great job son "

Saba: "there's a surprise for you Kodi, your friends are waiting for you at the post office"

Before reaching his team Kodi headed for Xaver to thank him.

Kodi: " thanks Xaver. I could never have done it without you "

Xaver: " Well ... I'm always ready to help a friend"

His little sister asked if she could get on his back, Kodi accepted and lowered the skull to allow the little husky to climb, Dakota tenderly embraced her big brother ... But Dingo was slightly envious

Dakota: "I'm so lucky to have a big brother like you"

Dingo: "hey ... what about me?! "

Kodi and his family laughed as they rushed to the post office. Meanwhile, Steele was watching them in the distance, he was so furious that he wanted to make him pay for that newbie for having beaten him.

 _Steele's mind: "I will kill that damn and his whole family, from first to last"_

A few minutes later Kodi and his whole family headed for the rest area of the post office, it was a small room where the post dogs relaxed after their deliveries , Kodi's teammates: Kirby and Ralph, they discovered about their friend's victory and organized a party for him.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	9. Aniu's past

_**Chapter 9: Aniu's past**_

 **Hello guys! I hope you like this new chapter and please leave some reviews.**

The party lasted until sunset, Balto and Xaver were outside to the mail office to observe Kodi and Dusty in a romantic moment together. Balto wanted to thank the silver wolf for helping his son, in fact Balto had seen something strange in Kodi's behavior and reported him to the wolf, Xaver speculated that it was a normal thing and that there was no need to worry.

Balto: "I noticed a strange change in Kodi"

Xaver: "what do you mean?"

Balto: "Kodi has always been a very calm and quiet guy, but lately something inside him seems to have changed ... at the beginning he was afraid of Steele, but now he seems to have become more determined and brave, in addition he seems to have a rather fiery temperament"

Xaver: "maybe he has this strange behavior because in these days he was busy with the selection and the challenge with Steele"

Balto: "I think you're right"

Balto heard quick steps in the distance coming from the right, he turned his gaze and saw Steele running threateningly towards to his son. As soon as the half wolf realized what was going to happen, he rushed with Xaver, toward Kodi to warn him, but he don't made it in time.

Balto: "LOOKOUT KODI!"

Kodi turned and saw Steele attacking him, the young husky tried to avoid his attack, but it was too late. the alaskan malamute sank his teeth into Kodi's abdomen in an attempt to kill him, fortunately the powerful jaws of Steele didn't hit vital points, but the wound he had suffered seemed very serious, seeing Kodi lose a lot of blood Dusty screamed from terror, in the meantime Steele laughed as he watched the husky suffer from pain.

Steele: "You should never have beaten me. Now you and your whole family will pay the consequences!"

Steele approached to Kodi, but Dusty stood in front of him to defend his mate. Dusty would never allow to her father to hurt the dog that she loved so much, so she was ready to go againts to her father.

Steele: "What are you doing Dusty ?! get out of the way!"

Dusty: "no, dad. Thats enough! If you kill him you will have to kill me too"

Steele: "What are you saying? ... Now I understand, you love him. After all I've done for you, is this your thanks? Traitor you are not anything else ! "

Xaver and Balto arrived before Steele could hurt his daughter, the silver wolf struck Steele and pushed him away. Soon after, Aleu, Dingo and Saba also arrived to help their brother.

Xaver: * growls menacing * "stay away from him!"

Steele: "it's none of your business, wolf! Now move if you care so much to live "

Xaver: "you lost the challenge. Now go away and leave my friends alone "

Steele: "Sorry, but I challenged Kodi. I can change the rules when I want and how I want "

The warrior wolf was about to attack Steele, but unexpectedly Kodi told him to stop and settle down. The husky recovered from the attack just before and without fear approached to Steele, now it was he who was defending his family; Kodi had a determined look on his face, while Xaver felt a strong amount of positive energy inside Kodi ... at that moment the silver wolf understood that Kodi was not a normal dog.

 _Xaver_ _'s mind: "I feel his energy ... it_ ' _s increasing more and more"_

Steele: "I don't know if you are the bravest or the most stupid dog in the whole Nome"

Kodi: "leave now! Otherwise I'll break you face"

Thinked that Kodi was trying to intimidate him, Steele laughed, but the young husky was not joking at all. The alaskan malamute pounced on Kodi, the husky's instinct told him to attack, so he lifted his forelegs while suddenly Kodi's body emanete a fiery red light, his father and his siblings they were amazed to see what was happening.

Kodi: _**"rock crash!"**_

He hit the ground with immense strength with his forelegs, generating deep cracks, some pieces of rock were thrown to Steele, fully hit the dog's face causing injuries.

Everyone was amazed. only a warrior wolf can possessed a similar force and apparently Kodi, although he was for the most part husky was able to use earth element moves, Xaver now had no more doubts ... Kodi was a wolf warrior Elementium.

Elementium wolves are the most common breed of warrior wolves. The thing that made this breed unique was the ability to learn elemental powers and normally they could own two of the seven elements available: fire, water, earth, wind, lightning, metal and ice. In this case , Kodi possessed the power of fire and earth.

Kodi: _**"flamethrower!"**_

The husky leaped against Steele and immediately shot powerful jet of fire from his mouth, Steele managed to avoid it, but didn't realize that his backside was on fire and when he noticed he started to run away from Kodi and his family.

The beams of light on the body of Kodi disappeared, he was very shocked too as his brothers and his father, they were all impressed by what Kodi had done. Aniu, Xaver's guide, appeared behind them and it was time for her to tell her son and her grandchildren the truth.

Saba: "K-Kodi are you okay?"

Dingo: "how did you do it?!"

Kodi: "I don't know... I feel ... as if I received a mysterious strenght"

 _Aniu: "your power has finally awakened"_

Everyone turned and saw Aniu. When Aleu separated from her father to join a pack of wolves a year ago, Balto met Aniu and revealed she was the mother that he had never met, but there were other things that Aniu had not said until now.

Xaver: "Aniu? ... What are you doing here?

 _Aniu: "there is one thing that I must reveal to all of you: Kodi, Dingo, Saba and Aleu ... I am your grandmother"_

None of them expected this revelation, Balto approached to his mother and said that what she was saying was all true.

But this didn't justify why Kodi had the powers of a warrior wolf, Kodi came up to ask questions, but Aniu interrupted him. She decided to tell her past and to explain to her nephews how all this happened.

 _Aniu: "I know you have some questions to ask me, but I must first tell you_ _one thing: many years ago I lived on the planet Cyberwof, a city where wolves lived in harmony and we wolves warriors protected our kingdom_ _from external forces_ _with our magical powers._ _I was_ _trained hard in the academy and I was the best in all the tests, thanks to my commitment and all the value shown in the battle, I was_ _chosen as guardian_ _alpha, one of the highest roles in the royal guard._ _In the last days the dark wolves threatened our kingdom and it was my job to_ _fight them to protect Cyberwolf, I was the only one to possess a power that_ _nobody else was able to_ _control, the power of light,_ _thanks to this power, I_ _succeeded to repel the army of the dark wolves several times "_

Before Aniu continued to tell his story, the living soul approached Xaver, and spoke to him in thought, told him it was time to tell the truth ; he too had something to confess: Xaver revealed that he too was a warrior wolf and explained to his friends what happened before arriving on Earth.

Xaver: "sorry if I lied to you"

Balto: "So you're a wolf from another world and you've got powers to defeat an enemy who threatens to destroy the universe, right ?"

Xaver: "er ... yes"

Kodi: "and why didn't you say?"

Xaver: "I thought you would never have believed me"

Saba: "if I have to be honest, I would have believed you. you don't look so crazy"

Dingo: "yeah, I would have believed you too"

 _Aniu: "_ _anyway, one_ _day a few soldiers_ _and I_ _left for an exploration mission_ _on Earth_ _,_ _after a few weeks we arrived at Nome._ _F_ _u_ _at that time that I met_ _Ahanu, your grandfather,_ _was a racing huskyand had already won many races, not surprisingly was a great champion._ _A short time later I decided to go with him and he was very interested in me so we eventually decided to be a couple, but we did not spend much time together, a few days later I went back to Cyberwolf and during the trip I had to make a decision: stay at Cyberwolf and fight the dark_ _,_ _or live on Earth together with Ahanu_ _? "_

Aleu: "and then you finally chose to live on the Earth, right?"

 _Aniu: "exactly ... it wasn't a simple choice at all, Cyberwolf's kingdom needed me so I had to stay there to protect it, but a part of me still wanted to see Ahanu again, I loved him so much that I didn't stop thinking about he. The reason that made me choose was that I had discovered I was pregnant, so I asked to my superiors to be laid off on Earth, even though with great difficulty he managed to convince them to let me go. I went back to Nome, and I happily stayed with Ahanu, told him I was pregnant and he was happy to be a father, so he took care of me until the day my children were born. Unfortunately the wolves were not welcome in the city, so the puppies and I had to stay hidden, two months later, however, two Cyberwolf's royal guards arrived, they told me that the kingdom was still under attack from the dark , I didn't want to leave my family, but Cyberwolf it has always been my home and I could not allow my people to be annihilated. I promised to Ahanu that this would be my last battle ... the dark ones were definitely defeated, but unfortunately that day I never returned to the Earth..."_

At this point in history, Aniu didn't add anything else, but everyone had now understood what happened to her: on the eyes of Aleu and Saba were forming tears, Kodi and Dingo still had a shocked expression on their faces, finally Balto was looking in all the ways to not cry in front of his kids and his mother.

After the demise of Aniu, Balto's father couldn't take care of his pups alone, he began to consider them an obstacle, so he thought it was a good idea if some human had adopted them, and he did. Ahanu abandoned his children in an old wooden box right on the place most frequented by humans. All the brothers and sisters of Balto found cozy houses ... all except him, now he was left alone, a puppy also abandoned by his family, and no human had intention to adopt him ... all this because of his look as a wolf. The poor puppy continued to live alone until he met a goose named Boris who decided to take care of him as if he were his son.

Balto approached Aniu, mother and son watched each other for a short period of time. Aniu was sorry for leaving her family.

 _Aniu: "I'm sorry. I was not a good mother, I left when you needed me, and now I regret to having done it_ _"_

Balto lovingly hugged his mother as a sign of forgiveness, even Aleu, Kodi, Dingo and Saba joined to the embrace. Being a living soul, Aniu couldn't perceive the warm embrace of her son and her grandchildren, but she understood that it was a gesture of sincerity and love.

 _Aniu: "... thank you"_

 _ **To be continued...**_


	10. The master of illusions

_**Chapter 10:**_ _**The master of illusions**_

 **Hello guys, welcome to this new chapter ;) I hope you like it.**

Meanwhile, outside the Earth's atmosphere. Varàg, one of Dark Blade's hencmen, was trying to sense Xaver's energy, research had been going on for a long time, but just when he was about to give up, he felt another positive energy coming from the city of Nome; the dark wolf reported to the world energy destroyer he had just perceived. At first, Dark Blade didn't seem to be interested, but when Varàg speculated that perhaps Xaver had reunited with one of the wolves who had escaped from Cyberwolf's fall, he ordered him to go to the land and control that strange energy.

 _ **Meanwhile on Earth ...**_

Xaver and Aleu were returning to the wreck on the beach to spend the night, Kodi and Dusty decided to accompany them to their destination and on the way home they continued to talk about what had happened a while ago: recently they had discovered that Kodi was actually a warrior wolf and Aniu had told her origins. However, Kodi was not so keen on being a warrior wolf, he tried in every way to ignore his true nature and concentrate on his greatest dream.

Aleu : "Kodi, now that you know to be a warrior wolf, what will you do?"

Kodi: * sigh * "I am a sleed dog, not a warrior wolf. I don't know if in the future I will accept what I really am, but for the moment I have decided that I will never use my powers again "

Aleu: "I understand ... I have to admit that you gave Steele a nice lesson"

Kodi: * laughs * "Yeah ... did you see how it went off while his butt was on fire?"

Everyone laughed thinking of the embarrassing humiliation of Steele, shortly after they arrived on the beach, before saying goodbye but Kodi wanted to invite Aleu to spend a day together with him and her little sister, Dakota.

Kodi: "Hey Aleu. Tomorrow morning I have to babysit Dakota, would you like to spend a day with us? "

Aleu: "of course, I would like very much. Can Xaver come too? "

Kodi: " sure, why not?"

Aleu: "nice, see you tomorrow then"

Kodi: "yeah, bye!"

But none of them noticed that someone of not very friendly was secretly spying them, Varàg had the ability to camouflage with the environment, stealthily followed the energy of Kodi that he had perceived just before landing on Earth, thus arriving at Xaver. He waited for his target to fall asleep so he could get out of his hiding place and kill the silver wolf quietly ... it was a cowardly action, but he didn't care.

Varàg got into the boat and saw both Xaver and Aleu completely asleep, it was the right moment to strike, the dark wolf was about to stick the claws in Xaver's throat, but when he was about to sink his sharp nails into his neck, Dark Blade spoke in his mind ordering him to stop.

 _Dark Blade: "Don't do it, Varàg ... it's not yet time to kill him"_

 _Varàg's mind:_ _"but my lord._ _If he survives he could still become stronger"_

 _Dark Blade: "and this is why I sent you on the Earth, but one_ _thing I_ _would never allow_ _myself_ _to do, is send one of my allies to kill_ _my enemies in their sleep, it would be too dishonorable_ _... so I order you to remain hidden and wait for him to come to you "_

 _Varàg's mind: "yes sir"_

Before leaving Varàg looked at Xaver with a regretful look, but he was sure that tomorrow he would kill the silver wolf once and for all.

Varàg: "you were lucky. Enjoy your last rest, tomorrow at dawn it'll be the day of your death"

 _ **The day after...**_

That morning the summer sun was shining in the Alaskan sky. The two wolves woke up happily without knowing that last night they risked their lives , they both got off the boat and went to Jenna's house, during the journey Aleu thought again about the discovery of yesterday and was curious to know if there were others wolves warriors born by different parents.

Aleu: "Xaver, are ever existed half wolves warriors before my brother?"

Xaver explained to Aleu that in the past there have been cases of pups born by a wolf coming from the Earth and a wolf warrior, but in this case it's very rare that pups can be born with powers, and if this could occur only one of the litter is able to possess the powers of a warrior wolf.

After a long walk they reached Kodi and Dakota. The little husky ran to hug her older sister and then they nuzzled each other lovingly. Shortly after Jenna arrived, the latter had to go with her mistress and her parents, Rosie's grandmother was ill and so she was hospitalized away from Nome, Dakota was still too small to face such a long journey, so Jenna asked to her son Kodi if he could take care of her, and without hesitation he accepted.

Jenna: "we should come back tomorrow. Are you sure you take this responsibility? After all, taking care of a puppy is not as easy as it seems "

Kodi: "don't worry, mom. Aleu, Xaver and I can do it"

Jenna: "well then ... now I have to go, have fun"

Jenna reached Rosie and her parents, Aleu asked the puppy what she wanted to do, Dakota happily replied that she wanted to go to play in the woods; often Balto brought his puppies to play in a forest near the city. Shortly thereafter Kodi took her little sister by the scruff and leaned her gently on the back of Aleu and immediately walked towards to the forest.

They didn't realize that Varàg meanwhile was following them furtively, the desire to kill his target was too strong, but for the time being he had to continue following Xaver and waiting for the right moment to strike.

 _ **A few hours later...**_

Kodi, Aleu and Xaver arrived with the little husky in the forest. It was a really quiet place, surrounded by immense trees and bushes, it seemed to be an ideal place to spend a wonderful summer morning. Dakota was having fun playing with Kodi and Aleu, while Xaver was watching them smile, and then Aniu appeared in front of him to see how the day was going. He actually wanted to know why his protege was not joining to his friends to play with the puppy ; Xaver after helping Kodi with the race he returned to his mission, that is to protect the Earth from the threat of Dark Blade and his henchmen, so he didn't have to lower the guard.

 _Aniu: "So, how's the day going, Xaver?"_

Xaver: "well ... so far so good, Dakota is having fun"

 _Aniu: "why do not you go play a little_ _with her?"_

Xaver: "I don't think playing with puppies is a thing for me"

 _Aniu: "I think you're_ _still worried about Dark Blade, right?"_

Xaver: *sigh* "yes ... if he were to attack right now Kodi, Aleu and the little Dakota will be in danger, I don't want something bad to happen to them"

 _Aniu: "I understand you, but try at least for today to relax, after all you_ _did for Kodi you deserve a little rest"_

Xaver: "maybe you're right, Aniu. All right, I would say that now I could go to have fun"

Xaver came up with his two friends and asked if he could play with Dakota, the little husky was going to play hide and decided Xaver had to count to twenty and look for them while she and herbrothers would hide. Xaver closed his eyes and began to count while Aleu, Kodi and Dakota hid behind a bush far enough from Xaver's position, it was a rather effective hiding place.

The silver wolf finished counting and started looking for his friends, Xaver sniffed the air trying to find them through the smell, but just when he seemed to have understood where his friends were hiding, Xaver glimpsed a husky pup with red grenade fur, turned from behind; Xaver thought that perhaps Dakota had not found his ideal hiding place, so he crept closer to avoid making noise, but when he was close enough, the ground under his paws had suddenly disappeared, Xaver slid onto a sloping surface and then found himself standing of a hill; Varàg had created a illusion to make Xaver approach to him.

 _Varàg's mind: "perfect._ _Everything is going according to plan"_

Meanwhile, Aleu and Kodi were still hiding in the bush with their little sister Dakota. in case Xaver wasn't been able to find them all agreed to jump on him to make a joke, but when everyone chuckled thinking about the exhilarating plan, Aleu felt a sudden dizziness, immediately after her eyes lit up a yellow light, Aleu knew what was happening ... Aleu was about to have a vision.

Long ago, when Aleu was still traveling with her father, Balto, she had some visions that showed her the right path to take and that only she could write her destiny through her decisions; so it was that the young she-wolf found her true home.

In this case, Aleu saw Xaver and another wolf warrior from the look threatening, and it looked like they were fighting among themselves, she doesn't knew a lot from her vision, but she was sure that something bad was going to happen and had something to do with the wolf warrior that she loved, so she decided to find Xaver before it was too late; Kodi saw his sister quite upset and asked what the problem was, Aleu didn't answer to his brother, but ordered Kodi to immediately bring the little Dakota back to the city.

 _Aleu's mind: "I have to find Xaver, before it's too late"_

Kodi: "What's up, Aleu? you seem to be shocked"

Aleu: "Kodi, you have to bring back Dakota to the city"

Kodi: "why? What's going on?!"

Aleu: " I'll explain everything later, now please take Dakota out of here"

At that moment Kodi did not know what was happening, but he understood that perhaps it was something serious; the husky picked up little Dakota and left the forest. Aleu used his sense of smell to find Xaver, he followed the road running as fast as he could, he absolutely had to find the silver wolf before something could happen to him .

Fortunately she didn't take long to find Xaver; Aleu went down the hill to see if the warrior wolf had suffered injuries, when she was sure that Xaver was well told him about the vision she had had a while ago, Xaver had realized that a henchman of Dark Blade was on the Earth, and it had probably already identified him.

Xaver: "where are Kodi and Dakota?"

Aleu: "they're already back in the city "

Xaver: "Aleu, you must return to the city too"

Aleu: "but ..."

Xaver: "don't worry about me ... I'll be fine"

Aleu obeyed to Xaver and she ran away. Unfortunately she fell into a chest trap right in front of the silver wolf's eyes: the chest trap was one of the most cruel dark magic spells ever, only the dark wolves can learn such a brutal spell. The chest trap was able to trap enemies by compressing the chest and the front legs from a rib cage and if the victim tried to free itself from the trap, striking his chest more and more, until the victim died of asphyxia or internal bleeding.

Xaver ran immediately to help the young she-wolf, who was moaning in pain, soon after they heard a voice not very friendly, Varàg finally appeared on the hill hearing Aleu moan and scream in pain the dark wolf was satisfied. This definitely makes Xaver angry, who has since turned his right front leg in the blue blade; tried to break the bones of the chest trap, but by doing so the bones were squeezing more of Aleu's chest.

Varàg: "oh ... it hurts, right? Let me help you soothe the pain "

Aleu: * scream of pain *

Varàg: * evil laught * "music for my ears"

Xaver: "leave her alone, now!"

Varàg: "I'm sorry, but I'm not going to release her, now that she has fallen into my trap. The only way you have to save your friend is to kill me in a fight ... or let the chest trap break her ribs intopieces piercing her lungs"

Xaver: " _ **blue blade!**_ "

Now blinded by anger, the silver wolf didn't think twice and activated his wings and flew very fast against Varàg, tried to hit the dark wolf with the blue blade, but when he was about to hit Varàg he mysteriously disappeared .

 _Xaver's mind: "an illusion?"_

Varàg: "too slow!"

The obscuris wolf reappeared on a tree, Xaver tried again to reach it hoping that this was the real Varàg, but this time too the latter disappeared; immediately Varàg appeared behind Xaver, the wolf noticed, tried again to hit him with a revolving attack, revealing to be the third illusion.

From the high Xaver he saw his enemy approaching Aleu, the silver wolf swooping down to prevent Varàg from harming the she-wolf, unfortunately Varàg noticed Xaver and it was time to reveal his next ability.

Varàg: " _ **sharp spine!**_ "

the thick fur on Varag's tail disappeared, even the skin disappeared, leaving only the bones; immediately afterwards the bones of his vertebral column were enlarged and also the length of the tail was increasing, even exceeding the length of the rest of his body, finally on the tip appeared a sharp blade; that was the powerful weapon of Varàg.

Varàg moved the blade of his tail horizontally in order to hit Xaver, but fortunately he noticed just in time and managed to move just when the blade touched his right side leaving only a slight cut.

Varàg: "apparently you have chosen to face me...well, I think our clash will be very interesting"

Xaver took a look at Aleu , could not bear the fact that the she-wolf who loved so much now was in danger of life, and felt guilty for having involved her in his battle. He returned to look at his enemy with a determined expression on the fly , he knew it would not be a simple fight , but Xaver would have given all of himself to defeat Varàg and save Aleu; Silver Wolf v rose ran his enemy without fear and when it was close enough leaped against the enemy while his claws lit up with Astral Light.

Xaver: "I'll face you with all my strength, Varag! I will never let you hurt Aleu. _**photonic claws!**_ "

 _ **To be continued...**_

 **We are going to the end of this second part, so probably the next one will be the final chapter.**


	11. Until the last breath

_**Chapter 11:**_ _**until the last breath**_

 **Hello guys. Here we are with this new chapter, I hope you like it an please leave some reviews.**

Xaver pounced on the enemy, tried to hit him with photonic claws , but Varàg succeeded in blocking the attack and repelling the silver wolf backwards using his weapon, the sharp spine. Varàg leaped forward against Xaver and slashed in an attempt to hit the wolf, fortunately Xaver managed to dodge him and activated his wings; while he was in the air he shot astral spheres of fire, but even in this case Varàg protected himself with his tail. Xaver was in great difficulty, he didn't expect Varàg to be able to counter his long-range attacks; he had to think quickly of a strategy to overturn the situation, but unfortunately he didn't even have time to reflect.

Varàg: "do you really think you can escape?! _**Void teleport!**_ "

The dark wolf jumped into a kind of portal that would have teleported him to the area he wanted; in this case just above Xaver. The intention of Varàg was to pierce the silver wolf directly in the back, in doing so Xaver wouldn't have been able to use a defensive move in time, and in addition he would surely have hit vital points; Varàg was ready to deliver the deathblow, but in reality Xaver was waiting for exactly that moment.

Varàg: "prepare to die!"

Xaver: "you haven't won yet, Varàg"

Varàg: "what?!"

Xaver: " _ **electrosphere!**_ "

The silver wolf turned to the enemy, and he threw a sphere full of astral energy and electricity right at the tip of Varag's blade, the sphere hit the target and produced a strong explosion that seriously wounded Varag; unfortunately, due to the close distance, Xaver also suffered damage, but despite this he had managed to protect himself from an attack that could have killed him.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile with Aleu ...**_

The young she-wolf was still trying to resist the pain she was suffering from due to the thoracic trap, now it was becoming increasingly difficult for her to breathe rarely, and soon she would faint due to lack of oxygen; immediately appeared Aniu next to Aleu.

Aleu: "Grandma ... please ... help me"

 _Aniu: "I'm here for this"_

The living soul used her powers to enlarge the rib cage that compressed Aleu's body, which finally filled her lungs with air. This was a dangerous thing for Aniu, because she was using her spirit to create energy and every time she used the powers she was in danger of disappearing...and this time forever. After a last effort she managed to open the cage enough to let Aleu succeed in freeing herself from the rib cage and Aniu stopped using her powers; the she-wolf saw her grandmother very tired, so she asked Aniu to return to the astral world, but Aleu had to stay with Xaver: in her vision she seen the warrior wolf in great difficulty so she had decided to stay and help Xaver in order to change the fate of his destiny.

Aleu: "Grandma, are you okay?"

 _Aniu: *pant* *pant* "I'm fine Aleu ... I'm just ... too old for these things"_

Aleu: "I think you should return to the astral world to regain your strength, you are weakening"

 _Aniu: "_ _I think you are right_ _... you must go back to Nome_ _too_ _"_

Aleu: "I'm sorry, but Xaver needs me ... I have to help him"

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile with Xaver ...**_

Both warrior wolves landed on the ground and then looked at each other in the eyes. Varàg was, to say the least, annoyed at having failed in his attack and he absolutely wanted to know how the silver wolf managed to counter the sharp spine: Xaver had understood that Varàg was able to easily counteract long ranged attacks and therefore he had to somehow draw Varàg close to him to attack him directly at minimum distance, which proved an effective move.

Varàg: "Damn it! But how did you manage to save yourself from my attack? "

Xaver: " It's all very simple: I understand that you can divert my attacks from distance with little effort, and from the way you fight I realized you want to finish me as quickly as possible. So, I thought of keeping my distance so that you could get closer to me, I knew you had the ability to move quickly thanks to a teleport, I took advantage of that moment to create an electrosphere in the short time available, and fortunately I managed to load the my attack just before you appeared above me "

Varàg was astonished by the way Xaver turned the situation upside down with great cunning; however the dark wolf didn't give weight to the thing, his first thought was to kill Xaver by any means, but it was clear from his look that Varàg understood that Xaver was not at all a simple adversary.

 _Varag's mind: "this damned wolf managed to hurt me ... apparently Xaver is proving himself a worthy adversary._ _I must_ _destroy him as quickly as possible before he has the chance to become stronger. Hmm ... I really think I have the right spell"_

Varàg: " _**blade of weakening !**_ "

Xaver: " _ **photonic barrier!**_ "

The sharp blade of his tail hurled itself at great speed against the silver wolf, Xaver tried to protect himself by using the photonic barrier, a very powerful defensive spell when it comes to protecting from enemy attacks; proved himself effective at first, but the blade repeatedly hit the barrier. Varàg's blade had a special ability, that is to weaken the targets , including: enemies and shields; in fact the barrier was mysteriously starting to crumble, Xaver noticed it and jumped out of the barrier shortly before it was destroyed in a thousand pieces; Varàg however did not stop attacking , he threw the sharp spine frontally, but Xaver bravely leaped forward avoiding the sharpened blade after which he used his wings and flew at great speed against Varàg who could no longer defend himself.

Xaver: " _ **super comet!**_ "

Xaver decided to increase the power of his attack, he turned into a big sphere wrapped in blue flames, much more ardent than normal, and he quickly headed towards the enemy, the attack went to sign and because of the force used by the wolf of Silver Varàg was thrown backwards and was about to crash into a rock.

Varàg: " _ **void teleport!**_ "

The wolf dark used his teleporter and he entered into the portal a few moments before the event that he could probably have been fatal to him. Varàg reappeared on Xaver and launched a violent tail shot causing it to fall against the ground.

Xaver hit the ground hard and was stunned , but recovered quickly. In the meantime Varàg tried again for the umpteenth time to pierce Xaver's body with the blade of his tail and this time it was almost impossible to avoid, but Xaver instinctively used a spell able to escape even from this situation ...

Varàg: "I'll rip your heart out of your chest! DIEEEE! "

Xaver: " _**flash attack !**_ "

Like lightning Xaver moved to the left thus avoiding the blade, which meanwhile it was stuck in the ground, after which the silver wolf jumped towards Varàg, Xaver was so fast that the dark wolf didn't even see him arrive, he hit him with a head in the abdominal area. Varag grimaced in pain, but soon managed to repel the silver wolf, Xaver tried again to attack with his blue blade, but this time Varag able to break the defense of the enemy, Xaver hit him with his shoulder and managed to stun him ... or so it seemed. Varàg tried to strike another blow with his tail, suddenly the silver wolf managed to block Varàg's weapon and counterattacked him by kicking him in the face with his right paw, the dark wolf fell to the ground, but got up immediately and unexpectedly he threw the sharp spine directly at Xaver, the latter moved but the tail's blade generated a deep laceration on Xaver's left shoulder.

Xaver and Varàg crossed the blades as they growled menacingly, repelled each other, the dark wolf quickly recovered its balance and tried to launch various movements with a sharp tail in an attempt to hit the opponent, but fortunately Xaver managed to block each stroke, but every time i attacked, Varag gathered speed and Xaver becoming increasingly difficult to deflect the blows;thanks to this skill Varàg hit Xaver twice in the chest and right front leg , seemed to be over for Xaver , but he remembered that during his training with Nava, he had learned a new move maybe not very strong but that probably would have turned out to be a very good strategy to escape the blade of Varàg.

Varàg: "it's over, Xaver! You can't escape this time"

Xaver: "no! I will never give up. _**Breath of fists!**_ "

The breath of fists increases the speed in bit forelegs for the launch of the rapid punches and finally concluding with a final blow powerful enough; in this case Xaver decided to combine this move with the blue blade. Thanks to this strategy, Xaver managed to block all Varàg's attacks and even managed to push back the sharp blade. Varàg was quite astonished, he certainly didn't expect Xaver to have this great knowledge in his abilities; a little later he laughed wickedly, he was planning to end the fight now.

Varàg: " _ **thoracic trap!**_ "

The thoracic trap besides being able being placed on the ground, it was also possible to be launched against the enemies; the silver wolf did not expect this attack, and consequently Xaver was trapped by a rib cage which began to squeeze his chest and front legs.

Aleu: "oh no, Xaver!"

Aleu ran to the silver wolf, who was now groaning in pain from the thoracic trap. By now there was no chance for him to save himself, he had used up almost all his energy during the fight and the only thing he could do now was resign himself to his destiny. Meanwhile Varàg was getting closer and closer to the two wolves, and soon he would have delivered his coup de grace.

 _Xaver's mind: "is this the end?_ _am I destined to lose? ... perhaps my master was right: I was not ready to fight alone yet, and now I have condemned this planet to death "_

Varag: "it was really an interesting fight, Xaver ... but now I can finally kill you and your friend once and for all"

Aleu bravely put herself in front of the silver wolf to protect him, Xaver couldn't allow the she-wolf to risk her life, he ordered to her to run away, but she refused to leave, she didn't want to leave Xaver.

Xaver: "Aleu ... don't do it ... get out of here"

Aleu: "No, Xaver! If this is the end, then we will die together "

 _ **To be continued...**_

 **Ok...we are at the end of this story, so the next will be the final chapter and it's already in progress.**


	12. Farewell master

_**Chapter 12 (finale): Farewell Master**_

 **This is the final chapter of The Rise Of Xaver -days to Nome-. I hope you like it, and please leave reviews.**

Soon after Varàg threw his sharp spine towards Aleu. The she-wolf closed her eyes waiting to be hit: in reality she had decided to risk her life to help Xaver escape from the trap and return to fight, she had full confidence in the silver wolf and she was sure that Xaver wouldn't let her die.

The blade of Varàg's tail was about to hit Aleu's chest. suddenly Xaver growled threateningly as beams of astral light surrounded his body, and every second they became more and more luminescent, meanwhile the thoracic trap that was imprisoning him was crumbling quickly.

 _Aleu's mind: "come on, Xaver ... I know you can do it"_

The thoracic trap was destroyed in a thousand pieces and Xaver was finally free; the warrior wolf ran against Varàg's sharp blade and activated his blue blade, succeeding in blocking the enemy attack, saving Aleu once more, but suddenly something strange happened with Xaver's blue blade ... the blade was changing shape: now it was bigger and much sharper, but above all it was completely made of pure diamond, that was the powerful diamond sword.

When a warrior wolf strengthens his spirit, some powers may undergo evolutions: the powers change shape by adapting to the warrior wolf's personality and fighting style, becoming more effective during combat. In this case, Xaver had managed to transform a thin blue blade into an elegant diamond sword that shone like the purity of his heart.

Varàg: "impossible! You were defeated "

Xaver: "Haven't you understood yet?! I will fight to the end, as long as I am on this planet, nobody can destroy it! "

Varàg: "that's enough! You talked too much, now die!"

The sharp spine was thrown at Xaver, but bravely the silver wolf flew at great speed against Varàg and when it was close enough to the blade of the tail, he turned his right paw into his new weapon.

Xaver: " _ **diamond sword!**_ "

It all happened in very few moments; with a clean cut, Xaver managed to cut off Varàg's tail, making it harmless and in addition he had made a precise cut that lacerate the chest of his enemy, Varàg hardly noticed even that he had been hit.

 _Varàg's mind: "damn it ... it gets stronger._ _I have to find something that convinces him to surrender"_

The dark wolf took a look at Aleu and it occurred to him to use her to trick Xaver and then kill him. Varàg moved behind the wolf and captured it by dropping it into a portal; Xaver turned and noticed that Aleu was in danger again, but this time he couldn't save her and saw her fall into the portal.

Shortly thereafter two portals opened before Xaver, and from the portal on the right Aleu appeared, but strangely also from the left portal another Aleu appeared ... in reality, one of them was Varàg, another of the many abilities of the master of illusions; the latter had taken the form of Aleu so that Xaver had killed the true Aleu, in fact he immediately started to deceive Xaver pointing to the young she-wolf, but Aleu managed to confuse Xaver.

Varàg / Aleu: "Xaver, Varàg has taken my form to deceive you. Kill him!"

Aleu: "Don't listen to him, Xaver! I'm the true Aleu"

Varàg / Aleu: "shut up, damned faker!"

Aleu was furious like never before, she hurled herself at Varàg and they started fighting each other, meanwhile Xaver was still trying to figure out who among them was the real Aleu, but unfortunately due to the noise during the two Aleu Xaver fight he became again more confused.

 _Xaver's mind: "this will never work, I have to know who among them is the true Aleu_ _... maybe I have an idea_ _"_

Xaver made the two of them stop fighting, so he decided to ask questions that only the real Aleu was able to answer correctly. The silver wolf turned to the false Aleu.

Xaver: "Aleu, what are the names of your parents? and what are their breed?"

Varàg / Aleu: "my mother is a purebred husky and her name is Jenna; instead my father Balto is half wolf "

Aleu was very frightened when she heard Varàg, answer the question correctly. When he assumed the appearance of other creatures, Varàg was able to receive much information of the subject, including memories. Shortly thereafter Xaver turned his gaze to the real Aleu.

 _Aleu's mind: "how do he know the answer?!"_

Xaver: "Aleu, how did we meet?"

Aleu: "during my journey to Nome, Niju was going to attack me, but you immediately ran to save me"

At that moment the silver wolf was still much more confused, but suddenly a theory came to his mind: Varàg can take the form of Aleu, but perhaps he cannot imitate her feelings; so he finally decided to reveal what he felt for her, and that only the real Aleu could return his sincere love.

Xaver: "Aleu ... there's a reason why I never wanted to involve you in this fight. I love you ... ever since we met I always felt a sensation that I had never felt before, but after all that we spent together, the love I feel for you has always continued to be stronger. And that's why I always care for you, because I want you to be fine and always happy"

The true Aleu was aware that sooner or later Xaver would decide to reveal his love, she knew how he was feel, because she also returned his feelings; hearding those sweet words, she was literally moved, smiled sweetly as tears of joy formed on her eyes and Xaver finally had the answer she was looking for.

Varàg was in a rage, he had failed in his intent and decided to kill him instantly; he returned to his normal appearance and hurled himself at Xaver, but the silver wolf concentrated his astral energy to use an attack.

Xaver: " _ **celestial ray!**_ "

A powerful beam of starlight pierced the body of the obstructed wolf, piercing his heart too; Varàg fell and hit the ground hard. After a few minutes his body slowly began to incinerate, which meant that Varàg was definitely dead.

The silver wolf sat next to Varàg's lifeless body, which was slowly becoming ashes, meanwhile Aleu came up behind Xaver to apologize. She had interfered in the fight to help Xaver even risk dying, but he said he didn't want to involve Aleu or his family and now he felt guilty for putting himself in danger and making worry the wolf he loved so much.

Aleu: "I'm sorry, Xaver. I know you weren't going to get involved ... I just wanted to help you"

Unexpectedly, Xaver lovingly hug Aleu, the warrior wolf was happy to have succeeded in saving Aleu; for once he had been afraid of losing the she-wolf he loved most anything else.

Xaver: "I'm so glad that you're fine. For a moment, I feared I wouldn't be able to save you "

The two wolves looked intently into their eyes and then approached their muzzles and gave themselves a sweet kiss while a light breeze touched their bodies, for both it was a magic moment: suddenly Aleu felt a shiver never felt before, while Xaver felt his heart always beats stronger.

Finally their lips parted, the kiss lasted thirty seconds, but for them it seemed to have been a lot longer. Aleu gently rested his right cheek against the silver wolf's chest.

Aleu: "So ... now we're officially together, right?"

Xaver: "yes ..."

Shortly after they broke away from the hug, they didn't want this beautiful moment between them to end, but maybe Kodi and Dakota will be worried about them, so they had to go back to Nome. Xaver and Aleu began to walk towards the city.

By now the clash with Varàg was just a bad memory, but Aleu kept thinking about what she had done, thanks to her intervention she had probably changed Xaver's destiny, and this filled her with joy.

* * *

An hour later, the two wolves finally arrived in Nome then head to the wreckage on the beach where Kodi and the litte Dakota were waiting them. As soon as the husky saw some wounds on Xaver's body he asked what had happened; Xaver told about the clash had with Varàg, Kodi was quite amazed by how a warrior wolf can be strong, even though he had decided to ignore his true nature; seeing the inspiration in Kodi's eyes, Xaver tried to convince him to accept what he really was, but even in this case he didn't want to talk about this argument.

Xaver: "You know, Kodi? I really think that if you accepted being a warrior wolf, you could improve your skills and maybe become stronger"

Kodi: "I don't know ... maybe one day I'll accept what I really am, but it won't be today. Now I have other things to think about "

Dakota instead began to pretend to be a warrior wolf running and hopping around her two siblings, she also tried to playfully assault Xaver, but the little puppy crashed on the wolf's side and fell awkwardly on the sand. Everyone smiled seeing the puppy while she played happily; later Aniu appeared next to her grandchildren, seemed to be sad, it was like something worried her.

Xaver: "Aniu, is there something wrong?"

Aniu: "... it's about Nava, he wants to talk to you"

The silver wolf still didn't know what Nava wanted from him, but he understood from Aniu's mood that it was probably something serious; on the back of Xaver his wings of astral light appeared and immediately and he flew at great speed towards the mountains; meanwhile Kodi was still amazed, seeing Xaver fly away from them.

Kodi: "what the...how can he fly without an airplane?"

Aleu: *laughs*

Xaver glimpsed Nava from above, sitting as he watched the horizon over the slope of a mountain. The silver wolf landed behind to him, at first there was a long silence accompanied by the wind that moved the numerous blades of grass on that green slope; Xaver decided to approach to his master slowly, impatient to know why he wanted to meet him.

Xaver: "want you talk to me, master?"

Nava: "yes, Xaver. Come closer"

The young warrior wolf approached to his master and sat next to him, Nava invited him to look at the horizon with him. Xaver saw in front of him a splendid panorama, along the horizon there were other mountains covered by a light layer of snow on the upper part, a clear blue sky with few clouds and the sun that made the landscape shine.

Nava: "tell me, Xaver: what do you see?"

Xaver: "er ... some mountains"

Nava: "not only. I see peace and quiet ... I didn't want anything else to admire before leaving this world forever "

Xaver: "What does it mean?"

Nava: "I 'm too old now and my life has come to the end"

Xaver was shocked to hear that his master was dying. He didn't feel ready yet and he feared he would never be able to defeat Dark Blade without Nava, but the latter thought otherwise, Xaver had already shown his master to have great skills and above all a great determination that made him different from everyone the people that Nava had trained in the past and it was these characteristics that made Nava understand that Xaver no longer needed his teachings.

Xaver: "what! But master, I'm ... I'm not ready yet, I still need your help"

Nava: "No ... since we met, I realized you weren't at all like all the other warrior wolves. You have a great heart and an exceptional determination, and this is what makes you special and unique. Now has come my time to go, in the astral world; promise me, you will always believe in yourself, just in this way you will have the strength to defeat Dark Blade and save this world "

At that moment the wind began to blow stronger and stronger as numerous blades of grass broke off and turned on the old wolf; meanwhile Nava's body was rapidly dissolving .

Xaver: "I...will try"

Nava: " I know that for you everything will be much more difficult in the future, but only you have the capacity to face the journey towards your destiny"

With these last words Nava disappeared forever. Xaver felt very sad to see his teacher disappear before his eyes, but Nava's words gave him more confidence in himself and now he had an extra motivation to keep fighting.

 _ **The End.**_

 **Thanks a lot** **for reading this story, by the way** **The Xaver's adventure isn't over yet. It will continue in the third and last part: "The Rise Of Xaver –Final Storm-".**


End file.
